The Goddess of Hope
by Dminion
Summary: It is intangible, it is believed by most, it is a powerful feeling. Now, it gains a form for which to influence an event that has wrought nothing but tragedy. Not all can survive, but perhaps they can still be saved, still be given a small chance for peace. The Goddess has answered the call. At the end all we can do is hope.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in connection to the patent or ownership for those of Fate/Zero or Puella Magi Madoka, they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**What prepares us for the trials that we face?**

_Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg._

**Is it our thoughts?**

_The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate._

**Our emotions?**

_Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill)._

_Repeat every five times._

_Simply, shatter once filled._

――――_I announce._

**The wills of others?**

_Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword._

_In accordance with the resort of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer._

**Is it preparation?**

_Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead._

**Or do we leave it to chance... **

_You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance __―――__！_

**...and hope for the best?**

* * *

The smoke started to clear. Tohsaka Tokiomi, waited as the form of his servant began to appear. When the last whisp of mist dissipated Tokiomi stood stunned. He had used his influence and monetary gain in order to procure the perfect catalyst to summon the best possible servant in history. Using the skin shed by the first snake of the world in ancient times he had hoped to summon the hero it was most connected to, Gilgamesh the King of Uruk, the King of Heroes.

In front of him, was something, someone else entirely. The figure before him was female. At best, her age was of early to middle of her teenaged years. Dressed in an ensemble of white and pink; her hair the same as the latter color arrangement, and with a pair of golden eyes, she exhumed of an air of peace and innocence.

"I have heeded your summons." She said and curtsied, her flowing white dress parting slightly to show her she wore the same colored stockings and a pair of frosted glass slippers. "I ask of you, are you my Master?"

The girl, the servant, looked only a few years older than his own daughters. Regaining his bearing took a few seconds before Tokiomi coughed into his hand decorously. "Yes, I am your Master. May I ask what class are you?"

The girl smiled at him, and Tokiomi found it hard to not place the same type of smile on Rin... or Sakura. "I have been summoned as the servant Archer for the duration of this war." she said.

Tokiomi sighed and and his face aged if anyone were to look at him at this moment.

"Master?"

Tokiomi looked at his servant. She tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Tokiomi nodded before sighing again. "I am. I am just..."

"Disappointed?" Archer tried finishing for him.

"Disappointed? a little, but I am more curious as to who you are? I had prepared a catalyst to summon a specific hero for the war." The mage responded.

"Would you like me to inroduce myself properly Master?" Archer inquired.

"Yes, that would be preferable." Tokiomi said with a small smile. If anything, the elder male was a bit charmed by how sedate his rather atypical servant was.

"My real name holds no true significance, but since you have asked for it I will give it to you." Archer began. "My name is Kaname Madoka. I was born in the city of Mitakihara." She said.

Mitakihara. Tokiomi ran the name through his mind. It was a small city, still in development and people were moving in as it grew. He had taken a little interest in the budding city as it was above a leyline, not as significant as the one in Fuyuki but an area of power nonetheless for any mage to take advantage of. This clued him in the origin of his servant.

"You are... a Hero of the future." Tokiomi realized.

Archer -Madoka- gave a rather sheepish smile. "Well, not exactly, it is a bit hard to explain, but I suppose in due time the master-servant link will allow you to understand how I came to be and maybe as to why I was summoned as your partner for this war."

"I see." Tokiomi thought pensively; already as he viewed Archer through his master's clairvoyance her statistics began appearing before him.

"It seems fate has dealt me an interesting hand." Tokiomi said wryly. "No matter." He then turned to the others with him.

"Archer, I would like to introduce you to two of my associates from the church." Tokiomi gestured to the older of the two gentlemen. "This is Kotimine Risei." He then gestured to the younger male, his expression almost lifeless despite his physical stature. "His son, Kirei."

"Good Evening sirs." Archer curtsied and greeted them courteously with a smile.

The older priest returned the warm smile. "And to you dear child."

Kirei nodded in return to the greeting. "Good Evening."

"Archer." Tokiomi called out to his servant.

"Yes, my Master." She answered.

"Would you please excuse us. The three of us have to make a few arrangements. Your summoning was not something we had accounted for. Could you help Assassin in guarding the perimeter please." Tokiomi ordered politely.

Archer closed her eyes and smiled. "I understand my Master." With that, the pink haired servant vanished, leaving the Tokiomi and his two associates alone.

* * *

"That was... quite unexpected Tokiomi." Risei pointed out, a small smile still laying on his elderly visage.

Tokiomi himself nodded to his friends words, his mind already calculating the possible strategies to take. "Indeed it was."

"I thought that with the proper catalyst you would be able to summon the specific hero tied to that item?" Kirei asked his mentor.

Tokiomi looked over to the small box at the altar that once held the item in question, it now stood empty. "That is supposed to be the case, but magecraft of this magnitude can't always be predicted accurately." Tokiomi opined.

"So then, how will Archer fare against the other servants, barring Assassin of course?" Risei asked.

Tokiomi quickly reviewed the information he had received from his servant before answering, his chin resing on his knuckles as he held his elbow in his other hand. "Physcially, Archer is weaker than Assassin, but her mana output, her luck, and noble phantasm parameters seem to be without par."

"It seems neither Archer nor Assassin will be able to deal with a direct confrontation with any of the other servants save Caster and maybe Rider." Kirei pointed out.

"Maybe." Tokiomi said.

"Do you have something in mind Tokiomi?" Risei probed.

"I might have an idea or two." The Tohasaka patriarch expressed himself with a predatory smile.

* * *

Archer sat quietly on the roof of the Tohsaka manor, humming a small tune as she watched the moon as it hung lazily amongst the stars and clouds of the night sky. Her senses open to any that would try to make a move against her Master's home.

"You are truly not what I expected, servant Archer." A deep, husky voice came from the darkness behind her.

"Am I really that strange?" Archer quietly asked as Assassin appeared beside her, standing vigil over the grounds.

"I have seen stranger things in my past." Assassin replied.

A small silence rolled about them, only disturbed by a small breeze as it tossed Archer's long hair; and with the moonlight, gave the servant of the bow a sort of ethereal presence that seemed to bring a sort of comfort to the servant of the shadows.

"If it's not too personal, could I ask why?" Archer finally spoke after a minute of lunar gazing. Her golden eyes now focusing on the skull mask the other servant was wearing.

"Why what?" Assassin asked back, crossing his arms as he regarded her.

"Why did you divide yourself?" Archer rephrased her question.

"So you noticed?" Shadows made themselves briefly appear before Archer before melding once again with the darkness.

Archer just nodded.

"It was for a mission. That, and it allowed me greater ability in carrying out what I had been ordered to do. It was a necessity at that time." Assassin explained.

"I see." Archer let the matter rest. She then looked thoughtful before smiling at the masked servant. "Since you didn't mind answering a personal question I'll tell you a little something about myself."

Assassin stood silent while Archer continued. "I did not exactly see your other selves. Your presence concealment is very formidable. What I read were your hopes."

This information seems to have struck something within Assassin, but it hardly showed on his body language. "The splitting of your psyche was necessary but you wish to be yourself, to be whole once again." Archer smiled sadly at Assassin. "I know it is not my place to do so but I think you should accept all of your selves. Each of them is a part of you, and despite what has become of you now they are still 'you'. Be it past, present, or future, we are given choices to make, sometimes painful ones, and through these choices it is what will mold us to who or what we are now. You can choose to regret what you have and done and try to reclaim what is lost; or you can look forward and accept what has happened, what has been done and move onwards towards the future as yourself, be it the one standing before me and talking to me right now, or somebody else."

Another breeze, another silence, and Archer did not need to look to know that Assassin had disappeared, back into the darkness from which spawned his legends.

* * *

Archer appeared before them in a swirl of light. Her golden eyes scanning them. "I have heeded your summons Master, is there something you wish of me to do?"

Tokiomi nodded. "Yes, there is. We have decided on a appropriate plan of action for the war. For those masters who have done their due diligence, they will know that both Kirei and I have a relation as master and apprentice in the art of magecraft. They will also know that both of us are masters in this war."

Archer kept silent and listen, watching as Tokiomi began pacing, both Risei and Kirei keeping straight and still as their plan was being explained to the servant.

"While our status of a master is known, the other participants still do not know of who are our servants. We will use this to our advantage. Starting tonight Archer, I wish of you to begin the ruse of being Kirei's servant."

"Assassin." At his master's call, the the servant clad in black appeared beside Kirei. "You will take Archer's place as Master's servant."

"Disinformation, how cunning." Assassin said with light amusement.

"The other master are already starting to make their appearance and have been showing themselves as per the procedure." Risei began.

"So far, the only ones who have made themselves known are the masters of both Rider and Lancer; Waver Velvet, and Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi respectively. No doubt the Einzbern's master will be arriving soon, and that leaves two more master unaccounted for at the moment." The elder priest elucidate.

"Master, are you sure that this is a wise decision?"

All eyes turned to Archer; a golden pair stared back at them.

"I am well of aware of the alliance you wish to keep secret, and I trust your judgment. I only ask of this because it is my duty as your servant that your safety is tantamount." Archer clarified.

"So you have been keeping your guard up this entire time." Kirei interpreted.

Archer smiled. "Yes I have. I hope I have not insulted in you in anyway, it is my duty after all."

Assassin chuckled. "It seems we have been underestimating you greatly Archer."

"Indeed we have." Tokiomi agreed. He then continued. "Please forgive us, due to your appearance and mannerisms it had slipped our minds you are still a Servant."

Archer just smiled, as their plan was put into action.

* * *

"What is that you are reading, Kirei-san?"Archer asked as she sipped from her glass of soda provided graciously by her host.

The two of them had relocated to Ryuudoji temple. A little hypnosis had allowed them lodging under the guise of a spiritual retreat. Archer playing the role as Kirei's assistant.

In disguise, Archer's hair barely reached the ground now, tied up into a high ponytail with a red ribbon. Her white and pink outfit substituted by more surreptitious garments. Gone were the white gloves, her white stocking replaced with black ones; her white dress had been kept in favor for a knee-length plaid skirt and light-pink turtleneck sweater, a pristine pair of white ankle-length socks adorned her feet.

"It is information I have been able to gather about a person of interest." Without missing a beat, Kirei passed the papers he was reading to Archer.

"Emiya... Kiritsugu." Archer read slowly, looking at the black haired male in the picture, whose gray eyes seemed dead to the world.

"It seems he carries a heavy burden, or at least, he himself thinks so." Archer speculated. She then turned to her current partner. "Why the interest in him?"

"I believe that Emiya Kiritsugu may have the answers I am looking for." Kirei responded.

"And to what questions do you seek these answers for?" Archer questioned further. "Are the questions you wish to ask him because of what he has done? Or are the questions you ask for you to see who you really are?"

Only a slight widening of the eyes were the indication of Kirei's response to the questions his master's servant was posing to him.

"It is both." Kirei admitted. "I wish to understand what drives Emiya Kritsugu to go such lengths to chase after death and what he found when he stayed with the Einzberns."

Archer smiled. "And yourself?" she prodded.

Kirei paused, lost in thought for a moment. "I wish to understand myself, I wish to understand why I feel the way I do. I wish to know why I can only find myself being attracted to the pain of others. I wish to know why I cannot find satisfaction or pain the way others do."

"I see."

Kirei looked over to Archer. Said servant was looking a bit lost in thought, a finger on her chin and eyes looking up. She hummed.

"Why not try to discover why you are attracted to the pain of others? Do you feel the need to hurt them physically? Or is it among the lines of gentle teasing, prodding them, annoying them just to draw satisfaction from their emotional reactions, like when they get mad, or embarassed. Joy, like pain, like any emotion a person feels, takes many forms, comes in many shapes and sizes."

Archer placed a gentle hand on Kirei's shoulder. "You should try to figure it out yourself, don't rely on the points of views of others too much. Come to your own conclusion having assessed everything, and maybe you will reach the answers you have been seeking."

Their discussion stopped there. A puff of black smoke, indication of the appearance of one of the aspects of Assassin.

"Kirei-sama."

The Hassan bowed dutifully, his form slightly bulkier and taller than the one Archer remembered meeting earlier. The Assassin stood and quickly relayed his message.

"The stage has been set Kirei-sama, for yours and Archer's arrival."

Kirei nodded. "Understood, we will be there soon. Inform my Master."

Assassin nodded. "As you wish." With nary a sound, the aspect vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"Let's go Archer. It is time." Kirei motioned to the door as he stood up.

"Will we continue this conversation later?" Kirei heard the pink haired archer ask from behind him.

Kirei wordlessly nodded without looking back before heading out the door. Archer herself entering into her spirit form and following after her faux master.

* * *

_It was a silent and dead night around the Tohsaka manor. No breeze of wind, a cloudless moonlit sky, nothing to denote anything of interest, except for the few critters scurrying about in attempts to find food or shelter._

_The manor itself was pristine. It gave the any passerby that the owner was well to do and had good taste. From the windows to the woodwork, to the podium at the center of the backyard which could be barely seen from the side of the road, each showed a sense of class and taste well above any normal person would be able to achieve. _

_"Who dares disturbs the realm of my Master?"_

_A husky voice, low and soft enough to be a whisper, but loud enough to be heard. A white mask in a plume of shadow and Assassin appeared._

_Still, there was no answer given to the servant of the shadows, and all was silent._

_Then a streak of light lanced from above. Pink in motif the energy was colored but no less deadly as it raced to its target in a span of microseconds. Only for the attack to be halted by a luminescent barrier, the large gem on the podium from which Assassin stood beside was glowing, signifying it as the source of the magecraft. _

_The black clad servant could detect that the magic aiding him wouldn't last long and deftly leaped back as two more arrows of light struck the same place. The gem cracked as did the magic of the barrier accompanied by the sound of breaking glass. _

_More and more arrows came falling like rain, and servant Assassin moved with as much skill and agility he could muster. Jumping, twisting, sidestepping and each time the masked servant would dodge, the arrows were gaining in accuracy for their intended target ever so slowly. Each arrow that missed left a small crater due to the mini-explosions each one would make upon hitting the earth. Dirt and other debris was pushed into the air, obscuring the area. This did little though to stop the persisting attack._

_Soon the rain stopped but Assassin did not as arrows came from the front, from the foliage of the forest behind the Tohsaka manor. A quick backwards handspring into a cartwheel saved the servant from a pierced lung and heart respectively. This allowed the arrows to detonate into the neatly clipped bushes near the rear entrance of the abode. _

_Another barrage of arrows, this time five in quick succession but only one managed to nick Assassin slightly as he launched himself into an aerial corkscrew in order to evade his attacker's assault. Before sticking the landing though, the black clad body quickly shifted his weight into a mid-air flip and landed a foot where he was originally going to land and just as his feet were placed onto his new reoriented position another arrow pierced the ground of his original designated location._

_"Got you!"_

_With practiced ease and despite the smoke clouding his vision, Assassin reached into a hidden satchel attached on his person and released a small band of throwing knives through the smog at a location in the dark of the woods. The projectiles did not make it as more bolts of energy emerged and knocked into each one of Assassin's blades making them explode, obscuring the area even more._

_"I have to admit, you show quite a talent for fighting servant Assassin."_

_Finally, Assassin's foe appeared from the smog. Dressed in white and pink, her long hair billowing slightly as winds began to pick up for the first time in the night, another servant appeared._

_She looked young compared to her black shrouded rival, and her white and pink colors opposed those of Assassin. The bow in her hand, took the form of branch with a rose at its end, signified the attacking servant's class. If the attacks were anything to comprehend with at least, the bow is what finalized the thoughts of her identity._

_"Servant Archer I presume." Assassin stated. _

_The servant - Archer- nodded. Her eyebrows quirked slightly and small frown crossed her features but still she kept her eyes on the wily servant._

_"It appears my masters had ascertained that our target is no longer here." she said rather stoically for her appearance._

_Assassin mildly exulted in her statement. _

_"So what of it servant of the bow? My master is no longer here, yet you are. You may run or we could continue our little escapade, but I have already accomplished my goal."_

_"Indeed you have." Archer replied. "You may follow me if you wish, that is your prerogative, but do not think you will find me or my Master easy prey."_

_Without saying anymore, Archer melted into light, soon after her leave Assassin himself turned into a shadow leaving nothing left but the destruction the battle between servants wrought to the environment.._

_There was nobody to witness the fight, nobody nearby save the the small animals and insects that served as the eyes and ears of their magus masters._

* * *

"That was a splendid performance you two." Tokiomi clapped as both Servant's appeared in his basement. He was alone with the two servants. Risei was currently in the church conducting both his duty as moderator of the war and current church head. Kirei on the other hand had performed his role perfectly as well.

Whilst both Archer and Assassin, or at least one of the black servant's aspect, were engaging in their exhibition, Kirei had entered the Tohsaka manor through the front. Making sure that what was happeing was authentic, Kirei had demolished, rather brutally the Tohsaka patriarch might add, all current wards and protective spells and charms that were in place. Afterwards it was making sure that it appeared Kirei took time to actually look for his target before leaving the manor.

"With this we have have succeeded in setting the stage." Tokiomi began. "Archer, you will continue to accompany Kirei until further notice at Ryuudoji Temple. Assassin, however, I have another job for you and your _others_."

With that the Tohsaka patriarch relayed the rest of the plan with the two servants. After having discussed this briefly with his 'disciple', Arher and Kirei were to station themselves at the temple allowing the natural barrier around the mountain to set up a fortified position.

Assassin would continue his role as Tokiomi's servant, and due to this ruse, Tokiomi would continue to stay within the manor's basement. Some of the other aspects of the black servants would act as sentry for the Tohsaka master in place of wards, while the rest would scour the city looking for clues and information on the other master and servant pairs. The servants before him nodded and the two took their leave to do their duties.

Tokiomi sighed as he sagged into his plush leather chair. It was tiring night for him. Maybe it was time for a little rest, with a clear and refreshed mind he will plan accordingly to win the war. He would win it, he has to; for his pride as a magus and for his daughter whom he had to give up for her own protection despite knowing the nature of the Matou household.

As night began to give way to the day, Tokiomi snored almost imperceptibly on his chair. Slowly particles of light appeared in his basement, and his true servant appeared before his sleeping frame.

Archer smiled beatifically at her master's sleeping form. Slowly she crept up the stairs. Almost an hour later she came back down. In her arms she carried a wool blanket as well as a small bento and thermos. Placing the food package on the nearby study table she carefully draped the blanket on Tokiomi.

"Sleep well my Master."

With that, her form disappeared to give her master peace and rest for coming night.

* * *

_"I want to erase all witches from existence, before they were even born."_

_He could tell that this voice belonged to his servant. Amidst the desolate landscape he could see, a small white creature sat on its haunches, looking up at him with unblinking red eyes._

_"Every witch, past and future, in the universe! With my own hands! _

_Soon a bright light began to engulf him as another voice pierced the pillar of power he was standing in. _

_"That wish, it does not only break temporal coherence; it violates the very laws of karma!"_

_A small gasp of realization._

_"Do you... really wish to become a goddess?"_

_Light and sound became blurred, his vision and hearing left him, and all that was left was oblivion._

* * *

**A/N**:

Well, I was able to find a suitable to close to this chapter. I would like to try and make longer chapters, but that is beyond my current writing prowess. So anyway, as I said in one of my other a/n's of 'The Custodian' here is a storyline where instead of Gilgamesh, we have Tohsaka Tokiomi summoning the embodiment of hope Kaname Madoka.

So far things have been going alright with this story as some of my other works are shifting around. I am currently looking into the black knights second chance, I made some headway there. Custodian is on the back burner as I try to draw up a servant on servant fight as well as an OC to make this work, we'll see how that one goes.

I started on a few paragraphs from my Persona 3 and Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic, but I have to watch some playthroughs (cut-scenes) as I do not own a copy of the games. This is also true for my one-shot, and I AM making SOME headway with my League of Legends work. On a side note I am lifting the ban on characters to now include ones that are alive, but I still reserve to not right any characters from Dragon Ball (no offense to the fans).

Unfortunately, I have been taken by another plot bunny that won't leave me alone. I swear they JUST WON"T STOP MULTIPLYING!

This is one is going back to one of the first few animes I watched, understood, and enjoyed; Code Geass and Death Note. That's right I am punting Lelouch vi Britannia (Lamperouge) into the world of Death Note. For those wondering, no, Lelouch is not going to be Kira or will actively confront him, that role still goes to our gangly, shaggy haired, sweets loving detective and our blonde notebook writing 'protagonist'. He will be the third party of this little affair. For this one, L and Kira are focused on each other, but they have yet to realize a third player has entered their game without their knowledge. Will the power of kings stand up to the power of the death note? And can Zero, the man of miracles fair against the world greatest (and second and third greatest) detective and the so called criminal killing Kira.

Stay tuned, and maybe you'll find out.

**Dminion...signing off for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I still claim no rights to the ownership of the characters and setting of this fanfiction.

* * *

It was early in the next day that Kirei awoke, the sun barely rising on the horizon. By the time he had done his morning ritual and exited his room he was greeted by the sight of a small meal at the table of his assigned quarters.

"Good Morning Kirei-san." Archer greeted him with a smile. Her long pink hair was done up in a bun while wearing a yellow apron on top of her regular clothing.

He was surprised, and he observed the simple food that was prepared. A side of scrambled eggs , three pieces of toasted bread, and a few strips of bacon. He then looked towards the smiling servant. "I hope it's to your liking, this is all we could make from the food the temple had stocked. They were most kind to give us some."

Kirei attributed the kindness of the people around them to the demeanor Archer showed. She exhumed a sense of purity and serenity that seem to draw the best in people. It was not a charm spell or anything of that nature. It seemed to be a natural response to her disposition. He thanked the servant before seating himself down and started to eat. As he did so she poured a cup of tea before seating herself to join him in eating.

"Do we have anything planned for the day Kirei-san?" He heard her ask before taking a bite of a piece of her own toast.

Going over some details in his head, he replied. "No, Assassin is taking up his duty in monitoring the city for movement from the other master and servants. Our master has not given me any further instructions."

"So, we have nothing planned for the day." Archer confirmed.

He nodded. "Yes, it appears to be so."

Archer smiled, this time more exuberant. "Then why don't the two of us take a tour around the city."

He looked at the strange servant. "I do not understand. Do we have a reason to do this? Or do you know something about the other participants of the war?"

Archer kept smiling even after shaking her head. "No, no real reason. It's just that..." She turned to look out the window of the room they were loaned. The sun was shinning brightly outside as the birds sang their song on the nearby trees surrounding the temple. "It's such a beautiful day. It would be such a waste if we were to stay indoors. Besides..." His gaze shifted to lock onto his own. "Maybe we can take this time to learn more about yourself and others."

Kirei thought about what Archer said. A given opportunity right in front of him. There was something in her gaze, something that made him not want to disappoint the servant standing in front of him. With a small sigh and nod, he agreed with Archer. "Understood, but as it is dangerous to show ourselves even in broad daylight we should only stay within a certain reach of the temple. Is that agreeable?"

The girl nodded and gave a small cheer, finishing their meal, greeting a few of their hosts along the way, the two of them were off to explore the city of Fuyuki.

* * *

He could not really understand the reason why Archer was taken with such frivolities. The two of them walked together, almost like a father and his daughter as passerby or two would point out to him. The two of them talked. Well, in honesty it was more of Archer talking. She pointed out things, looked at the sights with adoration and cheer he could not fathom. She asked him questions and he would answer her tersely. That was how the morning was spent, well into noon.

Lunch time had rolled around. He found himself sitting on a bench at a nearby park. A white sundae cone in his hands. He looked at the slowly melting treat before looking at Archer,who was happily enjoying her own.

"I still do not understand why we are here." He stated after moments of silence had passed. He did not show it, but he was a tad curious to the pink haired servant's thinking.

"I told you already Kirei-san. We are here to enjoy ourselves." She replied to him as she licked her ice-cream.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Did you not tell me that we would learn more about myself and emotions?"

Archer nodded as she turned to face him. "I did say that didn't I." She stated. "Very well then." Her gaze turned towards a group of children playing nearby.

"Tell me then..." She began. "During our trip before reaching this park, did you see the different people who passed us by, the different people whom we passed by?"

He nodded silently, unsure as to what Archer was playing at.

"Did you see their faces?" she continued.

Again, he nodded.

"Tell me what you saw." she told him.

And he did. "I saw them smiling, saw them holding hands, saw them fighting, saw them crying, saw them shouting, saw them hugging." He continued to list the things he saw, the actions people did, the expressions they wore, the words they said.

"And how did that make you feel? Seeing these things, what reaction did they bring forth from you?" She asked him at the end of his enumeration.

"Nothing. I did not feel anything. There was no reaction from me. At best, I only reacted during those fights we saw, and when others were crying." He replied.

"And?" Archer prodded more. "What did you think when you reacted this way, reacted to the things you saw?"

"I do not know. That is the reason why I seek to understand the one other person in this war who is like me, Emiya Kiritsugu." Kirei answered.

A small smile played on Archer's lips. "Do you believe that Emiya Kiritsugu is really like you?" She questioned him again.

He nodded. "Yes, I do. He constantly chases after death. He walks into the most deadliest of places on the earth with nary any thought of gain. Then he stopped after meeting the with Einzberns. I want to understand him. I want to know why he sought death so much. I want to know what he found in the north to understand why someone like him is participating in this war."

Archer looked at him. Her smile becoming only slightly bigger as he explained.

"You know Kirei-san. You have been saying the phrase 'I want' quite a bit at the end." She pointed out to him. "You know Kirei-san, emotions are a hard thing to understand, more so if it is your own, as they shift constantly. Well, I suppose you would know given your own personality and circumstances."

Archer took another lick from her ice-cream. "Just like wants, like needs, they alter uncontrollably, to the barest shift of your conscious and sub-conscious thought. You told me your wants Kirei-san. You told me that what _you want_ to do, what you_ want _to know; but can you tell me what you _need_?"

"What I need?" He repeated.

Archer nodded. "Yes. I told you already Kirei-san, that to for you to understand more about yourself that you should not rely on the points of views of others. What you are doing is allowing yourself to view yourself through the eyes of another. To look at yourself with eyes unclouded by anyone else's is a step in gaining what you need to distinguish who you are."

"And what is it do you think I need?" He asked at the servant, already curious of what was going through Archer's mind.

"Perspective." She replied with a tone of finality as she returned to her now diminished treat.

The silence between them lengthened once again as he processed what the servant of the bow just told him and showed him about his own character.

"Perspective." He repeated. Rolling the word on his tongue, trying to understand the point that Archer was showing him.

Perspective.

Already the encyclopedia meaning came to the front of his mind being that it meant the state of one's idea. "Just what exactly are you implying?" He asked her, the answer she was showing still eluding him.

Archer sighed as she looked at him, a small amount of disappointment and exasperation in her eyes. "Kirei-san, you are thinking that emotions, any emotion is a sin. That the joy you feel in seeing others in pain is the only way you feel joy; that for you, one who can't grasp what these reactions are, think they are the only things you are capable of deriving these emotions from." She explained.

"I can't say that these reactions that you have are wrong." She continued.

"But it is!" Kirei cut of her off suddenly. "Finding joy in the pain of others is monstrous and inhuman. It is the soul of a sinner, an evil that must be punished! Thus it is, on the path of faith I follow."

"So what is it that you condemn?" She asked him, the last traces of her smile disappearing making her serious face look older and wizened before his eyes. "Are you condemning the emotion of joy itself, or are you condemning that it is the act of pain that brings you such emotions?"

"I..." He could not answer her right away. He had always denounced his emotions because they always came at the expense and destruction of others. His own wife being an example. So as to allow him to feel compassion, she killed herself; but that only showed that he would have preffered to have been the one to have ended her life for her.

"Kirei-san..." Archer spoke. "Do you enjoy inflicting pain on others, physical or otherwise?" She asked him.

Slowly, an answer began to form in his mind; and he shook his head. "No... I...I do not; but it is these acts, the look of pain, the look of frustration, despair, that I revel in. I... I..."

A hand placed itself on his shoulder and he looked sharply at the pink haired girl in front of him. Her stern features were now replaced with concern. "Kirei-san, take a deep breath." She ordered him politely.

Kirei had not realized his body had developed a shake, his breathing had become erratic and intense. Had he been like this the whole time he started his tirade? Following Archer's request he closed his eyes and took a deep breathe and steadied himself. Training began to take over as he begun to center himself and emptying his mind. A good way to prepare one's self before entering battle; and appropriate as well as he realized, that he was currently in a battle, not with words against Archer, but against himself.

Slowly, the trembling in his body died, and the turmoil in his mind slowed. It was still there, only dulled, but that was all that was needed for him to refresh himself and think clearly again.

"Are you alright, Kirei-san?" Archer asked him.

He nodded. "I am. Thank you for your concern Archer." He said in thanks.

Archer looked at him and nodded. "Maybe we should continue this at another time. Episodes like this take time to settle and understand, which is probably for the best. That, and it is getting late now."

When mentioned, it was now that he noticed that the sun had already set and the night sky begun to loom overhead. He nodded at her words. "Yes, you may be right. Though, I would like to continue this discussion again in the near future." He told her.

Archer smiled once again, why she was he had no clue. "I am sure time will allow us to have this kind of conversation again Kirei-san."

Kirei nodded; but then he was confused as Archer gasped and started tear up. His silence to her sudden change in mood prompted an answer from her. "My ice-cream..." she moaned with a depressed tone.

He noticed that the treat they two of them had melted already. The liquid cream already having eaten a hole through the cone and dripping onto the ground. Without thinking he thrusted his own cone at her. "You may have mine." He told her.

Her expression changed rapidly once again at the thought of being given another treat. Only for her face to morph to an expression of exasperation as she puffed her cheeks out in slight ire aimed at him. "Kirei-san..." She said, a small shade of red making way to her cheeks. "Are you making fun of me? Yours is already melted as well." Indeed it was, as his cone was in the same state.

"Is it not the thought that counts?" He asked her in a deadpan tone.

"Kirei-san..." Her cheeks puffed out even further and the red in her cheeks became more pronounced. "You meanie!"she exclaimed before turning away from him in a pout.

Kirei could not help it, and he felt a sort of satisfaction at seeing the servant react in this manner. A small smile tugged at his lips as they made their way back to the temple to prepare for the coming evening; and maybe he could find more ways of getting more of the same reaction from Archer, and perchance, his father and his master as well.

* * *

When Tokiomi awoke he immediately begun to rub the sleep from his eyes. He was quite surprised to find a blanket draped over him. He was surprised even further when he stood up to give his body a small stretch, a small package of prepared food and a thermos of cool milk tea already waiting for him.

At first he thought an intruder had entered his home, but then the Assassins would have, at the very least, woken him up to alert him. Them not doing so indicated that whoever left the small meal and the blanket was not an enemy. The first thoughts that came to his mind was his wife, Aoi, and daughter, Rin. Having them move to the safety of Aoi's relatives, that line of thinking was quickly dismissed.

His next thought was to his co-conspirators; but that thought was immediately shot down. While Risei and his son could make a meal on their own, rather well if the elder Kotomine was to be asked, the style in which the food was prepared did not suit the two members of the church he knew.

When he opened the bento his eyes were assaulted by the different animal rice balls that were packed in. Not a very refined meal, but was delicious nonetheless. The answer of who made the food came to him, it was Archer.

Tokiomi could not help but smile as he remembered how his family would come together to make him a meal while he worked on his studies. The smile shifted to a frown as he remembered his youngest child and the ripples his decision to give her to the Matou made.

Quickly, he banished those thoughts. The Holy Grail War was upon him; as a magus, as the current patriarch of the Tohsaka family, it was his duty to win this war and succeed at reaching the root. His pride would accept no less.

* * *

_Night had already fallen. The hustle and bustle of the city had started to make its changes. Lights came on, some people going home, others going to work, bars started to open, and couples going to places for some privacy._

_In the docks however, something else was taking place. To those not trained in the arts of thaumaturgy, to those not of magical in nature, they would see nothing. Nothing, as the ground would crack, craters appearing, trenches being gouged into the earth, and nearby freight containers being split open. _

_As the strange phenomena would occur, they would then notice woman nearby staring at whatever was happening before her eyes. The woman was albino in appearance wearing thigh-high white boots, an elegant fur-trimmed white coat with a matching white fur cap. Her crimson eyes watching with intent as the surrounding area tore itself apart._

_However, there were those that knew more what was happening, such as the woman. What would pass as a bizarre happening, was actually a fight between two very powerful spiritual beings. Heroes of the past given physical form, known as servants as they fought for their master, and for a chance to be granted a wish by an omnipotent wish granting device._

_Archer stood on her perch, a warehouse a little ways off from where the fighting was. She was not alone as Assassin, the same aspect she had fist met was standing beside her; another aspect of the assassin was stationed nearer the fight to watch for more stranger developments should they happen._

_"It seems both servant Saber and servant Lancer are quite formidable adversaries." The Hassan pointed out._

_The two of them were observing the battle, being the eyes and ears for their true respective masters. Archer hummed in agreement but kept silent as she continued to observe. The fight between the servant of the sword and of the lance continued. Words were tossed between the two fighters, but due to their enhanced senses, they heard every word which was being said._

_Already the knew the identities of two of their opponents. Saber was the legendary King Arthur of Britain; while Lancer was Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, Diarmuid of the Love Spot of Irish mythology._

_"Are you worried Assassin? Archer asked as the fight continued._

_Assassin shook his head. "No, I have faith in our masters; and even if I die, one of the others shall take my place."_

_"You should not take your own life so lightly Assassin. Even if you believe yourself to be expendable, a life is precious. Once taken away it is almost impossible to get it back." Archer told him._

_Assassin kept silent for a few moments. Then he spoke again. "I have given some thought to what you said the first time we met."_

_"Archer turned to look at her fellow servant. "Oh?" She sounded a bit surprised._

_"I have given a lot to become who I was in life. The price I paid was my other selves. Still, what kind of future would I have, divided as I am?" He asked._

_"There is a saying, that the whole is greater than the sum of its parts. The whole in this saying does not mean the original personality who you had been before. The whole represents who you are now. You, your other facets, are Assassin. All of you are already one. Do you not take pride in yourself, in all of yourselves? Yes, your legend was born in the shadows, but you, all of you, helped make that legend come to be; passed down through the generations, through the many others who had taken up the legendary title that you had attained before them." She explained._

_She turned to look back to the battle. It seemed Saber had been wounded due to a trap Lancer had set up from the moment he had released one of his noble phantasm._

_"Are you that ashamed of yourself Assassin?" Archer asked sadly._

_The masked man was not able to give a response as a development had appeared to interrupt the battle between Lancer and Saber. Servant Rider, his Master in tow had appeared and had introduced himself as those that saw and heard him were shocked by his bold declaration. Even more that the mighty 'King of Conquerors' had called them out, knowing that other servants had been watching the fight._

_Assassin just chuckled. "It seems that this war has a multitude of personalities, my own not withstanding."_

_Archer shared his mirth at how comical everyone looked at Rider's brazen attitude. "Indeed it is."_

_"Well, then, I shall begin the continuing act of our ruse. By your leave." With that said, Assassin disappeared and Archer continued to watch the event happening before her._

* * *

_Saber, Lancer, Rider, and after Assassin's appearance, another had made itself known; and judging from the howl the servant had cast, it was Berserker. The black knight did not move. No one would. The slightest of movements may set into motion a battle that would embroil all nearby servants. It was with this thought Assassin started_

_The black clad Hassan, who had perched himself on a light post, gave a small stage bow to Rider. "It seems that I must take my leave oh king of conquerors as there is someone who wishes me ill will." He motioned toward Berserker, the black knight gazing at Assassin's form with murderous intent through his helm._

_His escape could not have been timed better. As soon as Assassin's form dissolved into the shadows, Berserked had landed on the pole, crushing the light and bending the metal; bending the straight rod turning it into a twisted heap. The pole snapped near the base as Berserker tossed the useless metal in his hand as he stared at the ground unmoving. _

_This lasted only as second as a howl of frustration came from the mad 's voice laughed out from the shadows. "Better luck next time my friend; and rest assured that I will claim all of your heads, by end of this war."_

_The five servants was lessened to four made by Assassin's quick retreat; and despite the fragile air something was stirring. This bothered Archer as she continued her observation. Her senses, her very nature could tell. Both Berserker and his Master were in pain. _

_Her brown furrowed, she watched as Berserker grabbed what was left of the light post. Using the remainder of the pole as a handle and ripping out the base from the concrete, Berserker used the item in his hand as a makeshift club. He charged and attacked his new target, Saber._

_It was a shock to all that saw, that the impromptu weapon the black knight wielded was able to stand to the sword Saber herself held. Then they realized it; Berserker's noble phantasm was a special ability that allowed whatever he used to become a noble phantasm, allowing the knight to wield anything at any given moment when fighting._

_Saber placed up a fight despite the injury she had received previously from Lancer; but her wound was already telling, as she could barely parry the make-shift heavy weapon in Berserker's hand. _

_Despite the maddened, powerful, and ferocious swings the black knight was throwing at his target, Saber was able to keep up; meeting each swing with as much force as she could muster. The heavy weapon did hold its advantage with the wounded servant however, nearly disarming her with every swing. It took all of Saber's remaining strength and with her only available hand to keep up with the heroic spirit of fury whilst keeping her own weapon from flying off, the prana of wind surrounding Saber's sword was doing as much as it could to soften the blows._

_A strike, more powerful than the others done previously, made Saber lose her footing as her body followed the forced movement of her weapon. In this time, Berserker continued the motion of his body, spinning on one foot and as he was about to complete his rotation, he launched himself to get closer. His 'mace' making its way to hit Saber at the side of her head. _

_The blow never land._

_Apparently, Lancer had saw it fit to render the 'King of Knights' aid; but that changed as the briefest of moments passed. Lancer's movements were fast and precise, and Saber backpedaled, her invisible sword barely blocking the attempts at her life by the tips of Lancer's her place, Archer could see and feel the anguish Lancer exhumed. _

_Archer stood, her bow appearing in her hands. She readied herself; the time to act had arrived._

* * *

_Both Berserker and Lancer were restarting their assault on Saber. Both their weapons raised in preparation, but their attack was halted when a barrage of arrows rained on their advancing forms. Using his superior agility, Lancer had been able to reverse his charge and leap back, escaping the attack with nary a scratch. Berserker used his weapon, the short remains of a pole he now held likened to that of a short sword, to deflect the bolts of energy. It did little to protect the wielder as they exploded in front of him as they touched his weapon, and around him._

_The barrage stopped, but the sudden attack on the black knight hadn't._

_"Aaalalalalalalaie!"_

_Rider had joined the fray. The dust kicked up by long ranged assault was used to obscure his incoming charge. It was fortunate that Lancer had decided move out of his previous position as he too would have shared the same fate as Berserker, trampled underneath the hooves of the divine bulls and the wheels of the chariot they pulled forward._

_"Oho, it seems that I was not the only one who wanted to join in as well." Rider smiled as looked on the now sprawled form of the black knight. _

_Said knight was not even able to make it to a vertical base, only having enough strength to get on his hands and knees before disappearing, resuming his spirit form, already knowing that it was now time to leave._

_"I would ask you, Master of Lancer, to have your servant take leave as well." A small voice requested, whispering in the arrival of another servant._

_Dressed in white, her long pink hair flowing behind in twin ponytails, the bow she delicately held in her arms; the servant Archer had made her appearance before the rest of them._

_"I think you have caused enough anguish to your servant for this night." She continued, her golden eyes looking at the pained face of the knight of the lance with sympathy.._

_"Yes..." Rider agreed from his chariot. "You have humiliated him enough as it is. Have him withdraw. If you do not, then I will join Saber and the two of us will defeat your servant."_

_Archer said nothing in response, but her stern features were directed to a certain direction at a certain angle. Everyone wondered if Archer had already spotted Lancer's master. One could feel the surge of anger coming from the magus whom Lancer served, but after a few moments, he gave command to his servant once again._

_"Retreat Lancer. That is enough for tonight."_

_Relief etched itself on Lancer's face as he lowered his spears. _

_"Many thanks, King of Conquerors." He nodded towards Rider, then towards Archer. "And to you as well milady Archer."_

_Rider grinned whilst Archer smiled at the handsome spear-man. "No thanks necessary Lancer. The beauty of the battlefield is the show of affection." "May you have a good evening Lancer." The two said respectively._

_Lancer gave a silent nod to Saber, who returned it with one of her own. The two of the completing a silent promise to one another. Lancer's form faded from view, leaving the 'King of Knights', the 'King of Conquerors'. and the unknown servant of the bow together._

_"I must admit..." Rider began. "After Berserker's little hell raising I was not expecting you to show up at all, Archer." He said with a grin._

_"That being said..." He continued. "Would you be interested in joining my army? I may not have seen all that you can do, but if your earlier attack was of any indication, then my army can always use a good bowman, excuse me, I mean bow-woman, such as yourself."_

_Already, the King of Conquerors wasted no time in trying to 'recruit' her. Archer lifted a gloved hand to cover her lips as she giggled. _

_"You flatter me too much Rider." She said with amusement. "But as to your generous offer, I'm afraid I must decline. I am not one to be swayed from the side of my master. I must apologize though, as I did not take to your invitation earlier."_

_Rider waved of Archer's apology. "There's really no need to young lady. In any case..." His gaze fell to Saber. "I have no intention of taking advantage of your current state Saber; but your should finish your promise with Lancer. Afterwards I shall duel with you or Lancer, whomever shall emerge the victor between the two of you."_

_Readying to leave Rider turned one last time to face his fellow king. "Till the next time we meet 'King of Knights', sevant of the bow." He then turned to face the youth which lied in the steering platform with him. "Little Master, have you anything to say to the nice ladies?"_

_There was no response, even as Rider heaved his Master by the short youth's collar. His head lolled to side. It seems that Rider's Master had fainted. "I do wished he'd man up a little." He said with hidden merriment. He gave one last smile to the two female servants before taking his leave._

_"Farewell!" _

_With that, the bulls brayed, and into the sky with thunder in his wake, Servant Rider left with his still unconscious Master._

* * *

_"Well, he certainly is quite a funny man." Saber looked to the only remaining servant left, Archer._

_The pink haired girl had already dismissed her weapon, but Saber did not, it would not be well to let her guard down if shown only a little good will by an unknown opponent. Archer now looked intently at Saber, and she and the woman behind her only realized how young Archer appeared to be. _

_"Saber, before I leave, could I say one last thing?" Archer requested._

_Saber nodded silently, prompting her to continue._

_"You should not be so hard on yourself. Like some whom I have come to know, do not let past regrets dictate who you are now. Learn from the past, grow from it, but do not let it control you." Archer said sagely._

_Saber was stunned at the young servant's words._

_"With that, I take my leave. May you two have a good evening." With a parting curtsy, Archer left, dissipating into a mass of swirling light._

* * *

"You have summoned me, my Master?" Archer appeared before her true master.

Tokiomi opened his eyes the moment he heard his servant speak. He was once again sitting on his chair, hands steeped together.

"Archer, might I ask as to why you decided to lend aid to Saber?" He queried.

Archer continued to gaze at the floor, not meeting his eyes.

"If I have offended you in some way my Master, then I apologize; but I will not excuse my actions. I did not wish to see Lancer's emotions toyed at such a whim; even if I must face him later on, the battle between Saber and Lancer did not deserve to concluded in such a manner. It demeaned both Lancer and Saber, whose pride rested with their knight's code and in their skills with their arms." She told him.

Tokiomi sat silently as he regarded his servant's still form. Despite her line of sight lowered, her body showed no hesitance, no shame, proud of what she had accomplished tonight. The magus sighed.

"I suppose being Heroic Spirits you wish to show each other some modicum of respect. I thank you though, for showing restraint when you decided to intervene." He said.

"Tell me Archer..." Tokiomi said after a few moments of silence. "If you were to fight any one of the opposing servants, do you think you can win? He asked.

For the first time since appearing before him this night, Archer looked up and gaze into his eyes. "I do not know master. Despite even seeing their capabilities there are things that can still be used to effect the outcome of the fight; noble phantasms being such examples."

The Tohsaka master nodded at his servant's words. Despite her youthful looks, Archer held a wise outlook; never taking things at face value, never sure of one outcome, always looking for alternatives, always with the best interest at heart. He found himself becoming ever so curious about his servant, even after he had started to have visions of his servant's memories in life; the master-servant link already coming into play.

"In any case..." He continued. "You seem to have put yourself in the good graces of Rider, Saber, and Lancer."

That was good in a way, unless ordered to these servants will not strike any underhanded trick. Their master's however, may not be so inclined to play by these rules.

Their discussion however, was cut short.

"Tokiomi-san, Archer, it appears an intruder is entering the grounds around the manor." A Hassan appeared. Short in stature, a midget, but still wearing the black clothes and white skull mask. His voice was slightly high pitched but still denoted his masculinity despite his size.

"It is an enemy master." He said.

Tokiomi's brows furrowed. "It has appeared someone has not been fooled by our act." He said. The act during the first night had been successful. Making it look like the manor had been abandoned for a safer area Tokiomi had hidden himself in plain sight. It was a gamble, there were no signs of any enemy familiars, but apparently someone had called his bluff.

"Which master decided to pay us a visit?" Archer asked.

The only enemy servant who had not yet appeared during the fiasco at the harbor was Caster; but this sort of attack did not fit the typical style used by a servant of magic whose style revolved around a more defensive play.

"It' is the Matou representative and Berserker's Master." The Hassan reported.

Both servant and master were stunned. Berserker, of all servants? The black knight had taken quite a bit of damage from both Archer herself, and Rider. Why would his master force the knight of fury to attack of all times now?

"Unless..." Tokiomi murmurred.

"He thinks that Assassin is your true servant, and is trying to eliminate you thinking that your servant can't match to his, injured or not." Archer finished.

"Maybe this is a blessing in disguise." Tokiomi said. "But seeing as it is Berserker..."

The Tohsaka patriarch stood up, taking his cane from the side of his chair. "Assassin, make sure that there are no eyes and ears to reach the other masters." He ordered the aspect.

"By your leave." The small Hassan said before disappearing off to do his orders.

"Archer." He called out to his original servant.

"Yes, my Master?" Archer said in reply, her face set, ready to do Tokiomi's bidding.

"Tonight, it seems that the two of us will engage in true battle for the first time in this war." He said twirling the cane with his fingers. He began his trek up the stairs to face the enemy master.

"May fortune smile upon us an victory be ours." Tokiomi declared. The magic jewel adorning the top of his can hummed to life with power; whilst Archer took step behind her master.

_The wheels of fate churn onwards. Let us now see how the ripples will flow and affect the river of time._

* * *

**A/N:**

Fixed a few things at the end... nothing much to see here.

**Dminion signing off...for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Still do not claim any rights...

* * *

Matou Kariya stood silently at the gates of the Tohsaka estate. His gaze dead set on the manor just beyond the metal in front of him; his thoughts on the man which he knew was hiding inside the building's walls. His wait did not last long however, as the gates slowly opened of their own accord, no doubt due the magecraft of the one inside.

His pace was slow, his body still in constant pain as his servant tried to repair the damage he had received earlier in the night. As he was reaching the midpoint between the manor's porch and main gate, he could see the front doors of the estate open. With slow and sure steps, the man he came to see entered into the moonlight.

Kariya came to a stop as he watched Tohsaka Tokiomi step out to meet him. The Matou watched the man, taking in the way Tokiomi walked and carried himself, with a sense of grace, eegance, and arrogance that only a magus of the Tohsaka household could muster and uphold. It made him sick on how 'perfect' Tokiomi could act, but he placed that aside to keep his face, or which parts of his face he could still manipulate, into a neutral expression.

Tokiomi stopped only a few feet away. Kariya was wary of course, he knew the prowess that this man possessed. His Berserker may be weakened, but there were no doubts in his mind that while in such a state the Black Knight would still be more than a match for the Assassin Tokiomi summoned should a battle arise. That, however, was not the reason he came to see Aoi's husband.

"You seem to have seen better days have you not, Matou Kariya?" Tokiomi greeted courteously with a small smile.

Kariya just grunted, making sure to keep his posture as straight as he could. He could not afford to be mocked by the man, not without hearing his answers first.

"Spare me Tokiomi." he ground out, keeping his one good eye fixed on Tokiomi's own. "I am not here for a friendly visit."

Tokiomi raised an eyebrow. "Oh." He looked truly curious. "And what are you here for then?" He asked. There was no doubt in Kariya's mind that Tokiomi expected an assault on his home, despite the state of disrepair it was in.

"Answers." Kariya said.

"Answers, to what questions then?" Tokiomi prodded.

Kariya gritted his teeth, letting a sliver of his ire at Tokiomi to be shown. "You know what I want to know." Kariya stated.

At Tokiomi's silence and inquiring gaze Kariya gripped his limp left arm, letting out a breathe to calm himself as he felt Berseker begin to stir due to his emotional turmoil.

"I want to know why you chose to give Sakura to Zouken?" Kariya finally asked.

Tokiomi looked disappointed. "Out of all the questions you would have asked, strolling into an enemy camp in your state, your servant wounded, and you want answers to a question as simple as that?"

"Just answer me Tokiomi." Kariya demanded. "No games, no riddles, just a straight up answer. Why did you allow Zouken, of all people, to adopt Sakura?" he asked again.

Tokiomi released a sigh as he regarded his opponent.

"The reason I gave Sakura to the Matou was to ensure the legacy of my family. A bright future for my beloved daughter." The man answered. His casual tone made it sound like that the giving up of his daughter, his own flesh and blood was an everyday occurence; as if he was discussing a mundane topic, like the weather or what to have for breakfast.

"And what kind of future would that be, having both sisters compete against each other, fight against each other, kill each other?" Kariya's anger was slowly becoming unbound with thre raising of his voice, but like his fortitude with enduring the pain he kept himself from completely allowing his anger to take hold.

Tokiomi shook his head. "You still do not understand; the way of magics, the path of a magus, one who is born with power and the responsibilities they have to endure for the sake of their craft."

The head of the Tohsaka family began to explain. "Both Rin and Sakura were born with an exceptional level of potential. Unfortunately, only one of them may inherit the Tohsaka family secrets. That is why I was relieved when Zouken came to me, asking if he could take Sakura as his own flesh and blood. Now both Rin and Sakura will have the training and protection of a magus clan from those who seek to use them for their own ends."

"And you think Zouken will not do the same?" Kariya shot back at Tokiomi.

"Do you know what Sakura had to go through every night ever since you gave her up to that... thing? She's had to endure the shame, the humiliation, the pain that no child at her age should, that no child should ever experience at all!" Kariya was seething, still he kept himself in check.

"I believe that Zouken will act according to how a magus should, he has more sense than that. As for Sakura, well, the path of a magus is full of sacrifices. Both she and Rin will be worthy heirs and will ensure a legacy for both families." Tokiomi replied indifferently.

Kariya could not take it anymore. The sheer apathy the man showed to the well being of his daughters was disgusting. The Matou master turned his back. "We'll settle this Tokiomi, just you wait." He began to amble away.

"Ho?" Tokiomi was surprised yet again. "Are you not worried? I could easily kill you from this distance; and why would you wait if we can settle this here and now?"

Kariya gave despondent laugh. "No, I'm not suicidal just yet Tokiomi. You most likely know about my servant, and the damage he took earlier; no, I'll settle this later, where I know I can beat you. Besides..." He continued. "I at least know enough about you that you're not the type to kill someone with his back turned, it would stain your family's so called law of elegance."

Kariya continued to amble away, but he stopped a few steps later. "You should see for yourself just what your actions have done to her. To be honest, it doesn't matter, you stopped being that girl's father the moment you decided to hand her over to Zouken."

Kariya continued walking, but he still spoke. "I will come for you Tokiomi. I will kill you with my own hands, just as my servant will yours. I will win the grail war for Sakura's sake, that's a promise." His words were carried by the winds that kicked up. The gale moved the clouds above, blocking the moon with their form. The shadows cast onto the earth swallowed the retreating Matou's form, making him disappear into the darkness.

* * *

"That was quite the act you pulled, Master." Appearing beside her true master, Archer continued to watch the shadows, her senses open to the master and servant who had just left the vicinity.

"Act? That was no act Archer. I just explained things to an old acquaintance. Though, I do not think he understood me at all." Tokiomi said as he turned towards his servant.

Archer looked at him, a knowing but sad smile on her lips. "If that is the case, why is your heart in so much turmoil?" she asked.

Tokiomi said nothing, it seemed the night had more surprises in store for him.

"I could tell the bitterness between you two; well, more coming from Kariya-san than you. Something has started to bother you after the two of you exchanged words." She told Tokiomi.

Tokiomi opened his mouth to speak but stopped as his Master's Clairvoyance updated itself in his mind's eye. The ability, **Discernment of the Poor** had appeared underneath her personal skills. Apparently, Archer had the ability to discern the nature of whomever she faced and would know if she was being lied to.

"I thought you were the type to respect the privacy of others. I did not take you to be an eavesdropper Archer." Tokiomi decided to say with a mock smile.

Archer's expression turned to mimicked Tokiomi previous taken aback feature but with a hint of amusement. "Master, I may be a heroic spirit, but I have my quirks as well."

Tokiomi just gave a small laugh, sharing in the merriment his servant was showing. "Ha, as do we all Archer, as do we all."

The magus turned to return to his abode when Archer spoke out from behind him. "Do you want to talk about it, Tokiomi-san?"

She used his real name, and not the term of Master. Tokiomi could clearly feel the concern coming from her, even if he could not see her face. The Tohsaka mage looked up to see the moon peeking out of the moving clouds, its light beginning to shine down once again.

Kariya's words came back to him.

"Archer..." He called out.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Please relay a message to Kirei for me; then I want you to continue with the ruse as his servant.

Archer listened with rapt attention as her master spoke. When he finished, she curtsied and said. "I will do as you wish, my Master." Then her form vanished into the night, the trails of light that had once been a part of her corporeal form dissipating on the breeze. Tokiomi himself continued onwards back to his home. His face still a mask of solemn neutrality, even to himself.

* * *

"Kirei-san, where are you going?"

Kirei stopped, his descent down the steps of Mount Enzou was stopped as Archer appeared before him, she was once again dressed in her normal attire.

"I was about to leave to do some reconnaissance on the other participants of the war." Kirei answered promptly the moment Archer fully materialized herself.

Archer nodded. "I see, that is a good idea. Given what we have seen we have to take care when dealing with our opponents. The other servants seem to be a tad difficult to face."

"Is there something you need Archer?" Kirei-asked, knowing that Archer always seemed to have an agenda, despite her demeanor and good intentions.

Archer nodded. "I have a message to deliver to you from our Master."

Kirei listened the same way Archer did when Tokiomi relayed the message. After listening, he nodded. "Understood. Assassin." He called out to the shadows once more.

"Yes, my Master?" A different aspect appeared to the two. This time, it was female with long purple hair tied up to a high ponytail like Archer when she was in disguise.

"Please follow my Master's request." Kirei ordered.

The assassin nodded and bowed. "Yes, my Master. We shall perform this task without fail." And without anything more to be said and her presence no longer needed, the servant left to perform her duties.

"That particular request aside, was there anything else that my teacher requested?" Kirei continued his query.

Archer shook her head. "Aside from that, I was to continue our litte ruse of being a master-servant pair."

Kirei nodded wordlessly before proceeding past Archer and down the steps. Archer herself fell in stride beside the former executor.

"Do you already have a target in mind Kirei-san?" Archer asked.

"Yes, I do. I was going to investigate Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi and Lancer. It would be prudent to learn more about him and his servant as Lancer may pose a particular problem in the future due to the special nature of his Noble Phantasms." He replied.

"I do not buy that Kirei-san." Archer stated as her thinned into a line, but Kirei kept walking; so she continued. "You say you want to learn more about El-Melloi-san and Lancer, but you probably had Assassin do most of the reconnaissance. What are you really after here?"

Kirei kept walking, still silent.

"You should be a little bit more honest with yourself." Archer told him.

Kirei then stopped, and gave a small sigh. His expressionless eyes looked at Archer's; her golden pairs having a look which seemed to comprehend his inner workings. A little more silence passed between the two before Kirei finally relented.

"Due to the current situation, I deduced that Saber's Master, Emiya Kiritsugu, will attack Lord El-Melloi so that his death will cause Lancer to disappear and with him, so will the cursed wound he had inflicted on Saber. I would like to try and meet Emiya Kiritsugu if I can, even if it must be in battle." Kirei explained.

Archer looked surprised. "I thought that the silver haired woman with Saber was her master?"

Kirei shook his head. "Our Master believes that the Einzbern homunculus is Saber's master but I have read Emiya Kiritsugu's profile more thoroughly. If I were him I would have used someone as a decoy to act as Saber's master and while everyone is preoccupied with the servant of the sword and the fake master, I will kill all opposing masters from behind the curtain, so to speak it is almost the same tactic we are using." He explained.

"But, if what you're saying is true then Emiya Kiritsugu is a truly dangerous man. He can't be afforded any trust while he is Saber's master." Archer concluded thoughtfully.

Kirei nodded. "Indeed. The current concentration of power is as follows. Caster and his master are still unknown, but Assassin had gave reports that they are the ones behind the string of murders and disappearances happening in the city; so that leaves them out for any possible negotiations. Both groups for Saber and Lancer will most likely try to resolve their conflict with each other, given Lancer's curse from his Noble Phantasm is still affecting her. Berserker and his master, Kariya Matou is undoubtedly against our Master. His servant is strong to say the least but his failing health and grudge against my teacher can be used to our advantage. With our two groups working together, that leaves..."

"Rider and his master, Waver Velvet." Archer finished. She gave a coy smile. "I spent some time reading the dossiers too Kirei-san." She told him at his questioning look.

Kirei nodded at her pronouncement. "Yes. The two of them have no current alliances, but from what Assassin could gather, and from what I have read on their profiles, they may be the easiest to get along with, and the least likely one to go around behind people's back."

"Then would it not be wiser to seek and audience with Rider and his master?" Archer asked.

"If you go with your original plan and go after Lancer and Lord El-Melloi and subsequently Emiya Kiritsugu that will not be a lot of help to any of us except bringing us into the crossfire." She continued before closing her eyes.

"Kirei-san..." She began, opening her eyes again, and once more, the young girl's visage was replaced with wizened features. "Do you truly wish to meet a man who you believe has the answers to your questions given that you yourself have not given your own answers yet? You have yet to find your own conclusions yet you want to understand a man who you think has the same mindset and personality as you do to learn his answers. Do you intend to take his answers as your own Kirei-san?"

Kirei looked taken aback despite his face not showing it.

"I..."

Archer did not let him continue.

"Kirei-san..." she began softly. "Instead of looking at similarities, look at the differences. Looking for the same thing at the same place will only yield the same result. Maybe you should take this chance to talk to Rider and Waver Velvet. Try to understand them and learn how different they are from you and the others."

Archer's smile returned and a little amusement shown from her expression. "If anything, I'm sure the two of us will enjoy their company. They are quite the pair after-all." Archer then leaked a small hint of pleading in her tone. "Won't you please reconsider your actions for this night?"

Kirei thought about what Archer said. Her words carried some merit. Aside from small understandings nothing more would be gained from going after Lancer and his master. On the other hand, there was a potential for a temporary ally if they would take the route which Archer suggested.

He then nodded. "I understand, that is a good plan Archer. We will seek Waver Velvet and Rider tonight for a discussion."

Archer nodded and smiled at Kirei, giving her silent approval at his choice of actions; but she did not see the small smile playing on his lips.

"Though, Archer, I have to wonder..." He let the sentence dangle.

"Wonder what, Kirei-san?" Archer prodded further.

"I wonder why you persisted on paying a visit to Rider and his master? Are you perhaps developing a fascination with Rider, or did his young master catch your interest?" Kirei continued at the prompt.

It took a second for Archer to understand Kirei's words; and when she did, red began to seep into her cheeks.

"I - ah -awa-awawawawawa..."

By the time she realized what Kirei was implying, Archer's face made a good impression of a tomato as Archer started to become flustered, a very different change to her usually demeanor.

"Let us go Archer, the night grows old and we have a lot to discuss with your current person(s) of interests." Kirei said as he turned towards the foreign houses district of _Miyamachou_.

Kirei was already a few meters away when Archer snapped out of her daze. Comcially, she chased after him. "W-w-wait! Kirei-san! It's not like that at all! You take that back!" she shouted after him.

* * *

Waver Velvet, master of the servant Rider, looked on with exasperation as his servant watched the television.

"Honestly, I don't know how you can just sit there and watch those films and eat without a care." The young man muttered, more to himself than to his servant.

"Hey, hey, do you think we can get one of those while we are here?" Rider pointed to the aircraft being shown. The large man was captivated by the documentaries of modern warfare.

Waver just sighed at his servant's enthusiasm, but that soon changed as both master and servant felt a disturbance.

An enemy. This was the thought that entered their minds. Rider's face was set with a frown, clearly not expecting an attack this close to his base camp this early. Waver, on the other hand, looked worried.

"Little Master, I will go out and observe the situation. Stay here but be on your guard; we do not know which enemy we shall be facing this night." Rider said, and without even bothering to put on the rest of his armor, the large man grabbed his sword and dematerialized.

"Oi, w-wait a minute..." Waver tried to call out to his servant but stopped as soon Rider left his sight.

"Eh?" Waver was surprised to see his servant reappear a few seconds later, a look of confusion on his face while he scratched his red beard.

"Little Master, did you happen to invite Archer and her master over without telling me?" The large man asked.

"Eh?" Waver repeated. "What? Why do ask? I did no such thing." Waver replied to the inquiry.

"Well, that's because Archer and her master are just right outside the main door." Rider replied, and a second later the doorbell rung; both master and servant looked towards the door of the bedroom as the sounds from downstairs were carried up to the room.

"Yes, may I help you?" The sweet old voice of Marth Mackenzei echoed up the stairs.

"Good evening madam. We are here to see Waver Velvet, is he home at the moment?" A brusque voice asked from the door.

Waver immedieately rushed for the door, he opened it and was about to exit the room when a meaty hand grabbed his wrist and dragged him back inside before gently shutting the door. Another large hand clamped on his mouth; Rider shushed his master before letting go. The large man's eyes were narrowed as the two listened further with intent.

"Are you friends of my grandson?" Martha asked curiously.

"No madam, we are old acquaintances of his. We were hoping that we could discuss a personal matter with him if he is here." was the reply.

"Oh, you are? Then please come in dears, you two will catch your death of cold; especially you little lady." Martha welcomed the visitors.

"Thank you madam. I hope we are not intruding?" This time, it was Archer's voice that was heard.

"Oh, no thanks are necessary deary. Now, why don't you two set yourselves at the table while I go fetch my grandson." Martha said. Two quick affirmations from Archer and her master met Martha's statement and soon her soft footsteps from her padded slippers were coming closer as she walked up the stairs.

"Hey, little master." Rider whispered. "It seems Archer and her master are not here with ill intent. If they were, Archer would have besieged our stronghold from afar as per her advantage and not come knocking at our very doorstep. This is an opportune moment."

"For what?" Waver whispered back, unsure to where Rider was going for.

Rider gave that big grin he always had. "What else? This is a good opportunity to gain more information on the enemy, and if luck be willing, may open the doors for a mutually beneficial partnership."

"Waver? Are you awake? There are some people her to see you." Martha's voice carried over from behind the door just after she had knocked three times as per courtesy.

"Ah, yes grandma, I'm awake. Would it be alright if you can bring them up to my room please?" He requested from his faux grandmother.

Martha gave her affirmation, and soon, both Rider and Waver came face-to-face with the mysterious pink-haired archer and her master.

* * *

Waver could not really believe the sight he was seeing. In the room he was staying, across from him and his servant, was probably the most mismatched pairs he had ever laid eyes on. Servant Archer's presence screamed out peace, serenity, and life. Her master, introduced as Kotomine Kirei, while a member of the church, gave off the opposite. He seemed lifeless, and had an expression that could easily show how the man's last profession given what Waver could unearth about his opponents.

The two four of them sat on the floor of the room and each of them were dinning on a cake and some tea Archer had procured with some (forced) aid from her master. Rider was absolutely enjoying the company of his fellow servant, the same could not be said for himself and Kirei, who by all rights looked as if he was rock with his neutral expression.

"I have to admit..." Rider began. "I did not expect to have you appear before us again so soon Archer. If I did I would have cleaned up a bit more. This room must be unsightly for one such as yourself."

Archer waved off Rider's remark. "It's okay Rider-san. Our visit was sudden as well, I had to convince my Master that it was a better idea to seek an audience with you and Waver-san than his original plan."

"And what plan was that?" This time it was Waver who asked, curious as to know a little more about the only other human in the room with him.

"I was supposed to investigate the whereabouts of the master of Lancer and Saber, Lord El-Melloi and Emiya Kiritsugu. I believe that there will be a confrontation between them tonight." Kirei explained honestly having no need to hide his original idea as it was no longer possible to even do the deed anymore this night.

"Emiya Kiritsugu..." Waver Velvet hummed out. "Isn't he the man known as the 'Magus Killer'? I thought he disappeared without a trace nine or ten years ago? What does he have to do with the grail war?"

"We have reason to believe that Emiya Kiritsugu is Saber's true master for the war." Archer answered. Waver looked like he was about to ask more but Archer beat him to his question. "Thanks to my Master's insight and research, we believe that the Einzbern homonculus accompanying Saber is nothing more than a ruse."

Kirei took over as he continued the explanation. "While the other masters and servants focus on Saber and the Einzbern woman, Emiya Kiritsugu will procedurally accomplish his task of killing all opposing masters from the shadows."

"It seems that Lancer's master may not be the most despicable but Saber's." Rider opined with his arms crossed, features grim at learning of these findings. "It would appear being Master has more danger than being a servant." He said thoughtfully.

"You have been both very forthcoming Archer." Rider then said. "Are you perhaps..."

Archer smiled and politely answered Rider's question without him wording it. "I'm sorry Rider-san. Like I said before, my loyalty is with my Master; but if you wish to propose a truce, then I would be happy to do so provided my Master and yours will not mind."

Rider grinned and wordlessly turned to Waver he looked taken aback at the instantaneous proposition being held. "U-Uh... Sure...I guess..." He said as his will crumbled against the overbearing personality of his own servant. If anything, this would help in controlling Rider's more eccentric tendencies. Waver then glanced over to Kirei who returned the gesture and was then followed by a nod, giving approval to the agreement.

Rider then laughed as he started to pat Kirei on the shoulder the way he would to Waver; and for all his trainin,g nothing could have prepared Kirei for the way Rider enthusiastically did this action, as well as the force being exerted on his body several times over.

"Now that business has been settled let us enjoy the rest of the night together. This cake and tea your brought is truly delicious and I wish to enjoy it with such fine company." Rider said jovially.

Archer smiled serenely at Rider's antics as the two masters could not help but sucked in by the mood. The four ate and drank and told each other stories of their history; Rider with his conquests, Waver with his studies, Kirei and his spiritual life, but when Archer's turn came to share, she was rather hesitant.

"My tale is not one of merriment Rider." She told the King of Conquerors as he prodded her. "Do you still wish to know my tale?" She asked solemnly.

Rider nodded, and when he did , all trace of festivities died as the three males listened. Archer spoke on her short life, but gave no true details on it. She told them of the friends she met, but did not tell who they were; she told them of what it meant to take responsibility of their actions and the prices to be paid; she told them that she wanted to take away the despair and pain of others, not because no one else could, but because she wanted to; she told them despite the erasure of her mortal life she did so without regrets because she knew that no matter what, there is only the future to look forward to.

"I have to admit Archer, despite the many details missing from your story it is enough to paint the scene. I commend you in your act. There were no regrets of the past, only the brightness of the future before you no matter how bleak it may look." Rider said in praise as he lifted his cup of tea as a form of salute.

"I still do not understand." Kirei said. "Was there no other way? Would you not have consider another option aside from your act of self-sacrifice?"

"I think..." It was Waver who answered Kirei's question instead of Archer. "I think that what Archer did was not because of no alternatives were readily available or that she could not see them... but because it was her choice, she made her choice with no regrets and she went ahead into the unknown, because she knew that no matter what, she would be true to her decision, true to herself, of what she needed, of what she wanted."

Despite his youth Waver Velvet was intelligent; and while knowledge is not always parallel to wisdom, his interactions with these two servants were opening his mind, to things beyond the horizon, beyond the boundaries that he had unknowingly set for himself.

"That is very wise of you to say, Waver-san." Archer said, with a small smile. She then turned towards Iskander. "It looks like time spent you is beginning to rub off on him Rider."

Rider laughed. "It seems that it has. Maybe in time I can get my little Master to join me in my quest for global domination. I can make a true and honorable man out of him yet."

Both servants laughed while Waver blushed at the compliments he was being showered with.

Kirei on the other hand was silent as he processed what Waver had said in his mind. What Archer needed, what she wanted at the time of the event that had ended her life? Absurd. What kind of human being would want step into their own destruction? But what the young magus said still rang in his mind.

Was it because what Archer wanted in the end was to still be herself? At that pivotal point in her life, Archer realized who she was. There was no more hesitation, then and there she realized that the world was at her fingertips, the possibilities endless, limitless, and that is where she died. Her mortal existence came to an end carrying the despair of others because that was what she wanted to do.

Wants? Needs? Archer needs at that point was that she needed to be true to herself, she understood that in a way that transcended her own understanding of herself. Then that need turned into want, her consciousness now wanted it voluntarily, it was no longer the subconscious prodding at her to do something she did not fully understand.

Was that what he needed, a pivotal moment in his life to truly understand himself? What kind of moment would that be? What kind of event would allow him to delve into his inner workings to understand what a man who can only revel in the pain of others, who can't understand emotions like a normal human, has to go through to finally understand himself?

"Kotomine-san, are you alright?"

It was Waver who asked him that, breaking out of his musings. The priest looked at the younger man.

"Yes, I am fine." He replied rather tersely.

Waver's eyebrows furrowed but said nothing nonetheless. A short silenced past the two masters as their servants continued to converse with one another.

"May I ask you something, master of Rider?" Kirei suddenly asked.

Waver merely nodded, curious as to what was going to be asked.

"What was your goal, for joining the grail war?"

Waver was taken aback by the question. He crossed his arms and his face turned sour as he remembered. Kirei observed him as he did so.

"Well..." the young man began. "I only wanted to join the grail war to show up my old lecturer..."

"You mean Lancer's master, Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi?" Kirei prodded and received another nod from the teen.

"He took my work and called it trash, ripped it up in front of my fellow scholars. " Waver continued. "So when I was given the opportunity, I stole the catalyst that Kayneth was supposed to use and went here. I was able to summon Rider with that same catalyst. I will win this war, I will make those who laughed at my research and effort recognize my talent."

"Isn't that a rather petty reason?" Kirei prodded again.

Ire marred Waver's face. "And what about you? Why did you join the grail war?" The teen shot back heatedly.

"I have no reason." Kirei answered bluntly. "I am here to follow orders."

Waver fell silent before a smirk formed on his features.

"Heh..." he laughed. "You call my reasons petty but you yourself don't have any personal reason to join the war." Waver's face turned serious his budding wisdom coming out once again. "I may have joined the grail for small reasons but I, at least, can call them my own. I may get scared, last night showed me that, but at least I joined the war of my own accord. I will face these challenges with Rider and overcome them, because that is what I want to do; and if the grail war really does get bloodier, then that is what I need to do to survive."

Waver's face turned pensive near the end. The youth remembered Kayneth's words to him at the harbor, the threats he promised to do for stealing the catalyst he used to summon Rider.

The young man's eye turned to watch his physically overbearing servant still engrossed with his conversation with Archer. Yes, he was already too deep in this to turn back. This event, this war, it was test for himself as a mage and as a person.

"And with Rider at my side, I know I will." He said softly.

Kirei observed once more, internalizing what Waver said, trying to understand what the boy meant. A reason, personal want turned into a need. There it was again. Want and Need, two words, two simple concepts that seemed to always be different but the same.

Waver joined the war out of a want to prove himself to his fellow magus. Now a participant, his wants shifted to winning the war. Winning the war means survival, now the want of winning became a need, a need Waver that had to be fulfilled if the youth was to breathe air again once this is over.

Both masters kept their silence. The visit ended with the four of them agreeing to a truce for now. Both Rider and Archer bade each other and the other's respective master (or fake master) a respectful good bye before the priest and the pink haired servant left the residence and went back to their safe haven back at the temple.

* * *

"Archer." Kirei called out.

Kirei was back in his assigned room. After returning from their meeting with Rider and his master, Kirei sat down to think. Thinking about the two rather odd master and servant pair and what he learned while he was there at their choice of headquarters.

"Yes Kirei-san." Archer appeared before him, her white dress flowing towards the tatami mats as she was called back inside while on sentry duty.

"Is it..." He began, finally looking up and away from the table he had been staring at for some time now. "Is it a reasonable desire to know about myself more?" He asked her.

Archer was slightly surprised at the sudden question, obviously not expecting it before answering him.

"Well, I do believe it is reasonable." She answered. "Almost everyone wants to know about themselves more, what makes them sad, what makes them happy, what makes them the way they are."

"And what if I do not ... like... what I find?" When Kirei paused it was as if he took some time in thinking of the right word to use.

"Then change yourself." Arched answered simply.

"Change... myself?" Kirei repeated unsure of what those words meant.

The servant of the bow nodded. "Sometimes, when a person does not like something about themselves, a failing, or a personal dislike, they seek to change themselves, change whatever it is they do no want. Those that succeed better themselves in what they perceive to be the way they want it to be."

"So if I wish to not cause others harm and revel in their pain, I can simply changed myself?"

Archer looked thoughtful at Kirei's question before answering honestly.

"I do not know Kirei-san. That is all up to you. Change takes time, and even so, it is not always successful. Changing a habit is different from trying to change your nature. You cannot truly change who you are Kirei-san."

"So in essence, I am a man that cannot understand emotions. I am a man that can only enjoy seeing others in despair. I am a man that cannot love or laugh because I do not understand what those concepts are as normal people do." Kirei gripped his leggings.

"Does it have to be pain?" Archer asked. "Do you really have to understand emotions? Do you really have to understand these things how normal people do?"

Archer shot question after question and Kirei listened to her with great attention.

"Kirei-san, all you have to do is understand yourself. Stop beating around the bush and decide for yourself what it is you seek." Archer said

What he seeks; answers were what he sought. He sought answers; sought answers to the emptiness inside of him. After his wife died he thought nothing but how he should have killed her, whispering his last goodbyes to woman he knew and shared life with as her own very life ended by his hands.

He remembered seeing her body. Her neck broken by the noose she had tied herself. There was something he felt that day. It was regret, he wanted to be the one to kill her, not because he wanted to see her die by his hands, but because he wanted to spend her last waking moments with her.

Was this it, was this what was inside of him? Layers upon layers of confusion, so deep that he could not understand them with just a single, or second glance.

His musings were cut when a shadow appeared within the room.

"Kirei-sama." It was another Assassin, this one was over six feet tall with long arms and legs, and large hands which easily grip a grown man's skull with ease.

"What is it?" Kirei shifted his focus to Assassin.

"We have located Caster as well as information on his current dealings." was the reply.

Both Kirei and Archer listened as the aspect was providing them with vital information on the enemy. It seemed that Caster and his master had not only been abducting children, but they had been mutilating them as well to their own pleasure. Not only that, it appeared that the servant of magic was a bit touched in the head, as he developed a rather unhealthy interest in Saber.

"Report your findings to my Master and Father." the former executor ordered.

"By you leave." Assassin responded promptly and left.

"No doubt Father and our Master will come up with plan to deal with Caster. Most likely they will have all other masters to focus on Caster as their actions will further disrupt the grail war and threaten the statue of secrecy we hold." Kirei said as he was turning to Archer.

"..."

Archer did not reply. Kirei looked surprised as he gazed upon the pink haired girl. Her head was lowered, allowing her bangs to cast a shadow onto her eyes, obscuring them from his vision. Her lips were drawn to a thin line. Her small hands were clenched and Kirei detected some slight shaking in her arms. There was no doubt in his mind that Archer had become incensed.

He did not know why but he felt something, and it made him uncomfortable.

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay, here is the rewritten chapter three.

As you can see I have postponed the fight with Berserker for something else entirely. Rest assured that Madoka _WILL_ fight Berserker but that will be after some more character conversations for more character development later down the road.

If anyone has any experience writing fight scenes please PM as I will appreciate any help depicting the fight. I am still deciding on the 'stage' and this time Berserker will do more things as he now will have at least a day's worth of rest.

I decided to go for bit more character development and I hope I got them right.

I hope this was more favorable than the last one.

**Dminion signing off once again.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still do not own anything

* * *

Up above the battlements of the castle-villa of the Einzberns, the King of Knights stood vigil. Saber stared into the growth that made up the forest surrounding the Einzbern mansion. The moon hung lazily in the night sky while the star twinkled onwards to help her pondering. While her eyes scanned the forest of any that might endanger her Master and her charges her thoughts were a whirl with the events that had just happened; spending time with Irisviel, her battle with Lancer, the interruption of Rider, the appearance of Assassin, the attack from Berserker and the forced order of Lancer, the intervention by Rider and Archer, then her meeting with the estranged Caster.

Her musings came to stop on Archer's words.

The pink haired servant of the bow struck her as strange. She was different from the other heroic spirits she had met thus far; from Lancer's chivalrous nature to Assassin's professionalism. She was different from Rider's boisterous and large heart to the blood-lust of the black knight that was Berserker; and she showed a wizened glances tempered with a peaceful existence that was opposite to that of Caster's insanity and mockery of life.

Just who was this servant that had been summoned into this war?

* * *

The night was slowly turning into day. The last few wisps of the darkness slowly changing as the sun was slowly rising above the horizon. With the return of the light of day both human and animal begun to stir. However, during this moment between evening and morning, during this hour of twilight, a pair of golden eyes looked below towards the city of Fuyuki. A slight breeze ruffled the ends of her dress signifying the state of her mind; in motion, thinking, considering possibilities.

"You seem quite pensive, Archer."

The original Hassan, the one she had met the first time she had been summoned, had appeared beside Archer. The two of them stood still on the rooftop of the gate that welcomed those to the grounds of the temple.

Archer kept her silence as her gaze still did not change, but the slight nod of her head indicated that she had acknowledged his presence.

"Was the information we had retrieved about Caster bother you so?" The Hassan asked.

Archer kept her silence for only a moment longer before she finally spoke out.

"It does." she answered succinctly.

Assassin kept his own gaze on Archer before he gave a small chuckle.

"Even with your interactions with Kirei-sama, I would have never thought it possible for you to become this surly." The black servant said.

Surly was an understatement, Assassin knew this the moment Archer had heard of Caster's actions of late. The usually peaceful spirit had an aura around her of such controlled fury that it was like staring a down the dessert underneath a moonless and starless night sky; utterly black, all-consuming, with nothing but the unknown before him.

It was... unsettling.

Archer then sighed, she closed her eyes, and the uncomfortable feeling that Assassin felt had disappeared.

"I apologize Assassin, if I put you ill at ease." Archer said with a small smile of apology. "I will admit, that I am...perturbed... by the actions of Caster and his master."

"I hazard that you have not much experience with such wanton acts?" The statement was made into a question.

Archer shook her head. "No, I have seen such things; but usually, it is at the end where I can no longer influence it. There were regrets then and I made peace with them, but this time, it is different. This time, I can still make that difference so that it does not become another tragedy that I will see at its closure."

Assassin shifted his gaze from the servant next to him to the city proper, where the first rays of sun began to arrive. The residents of the temple already starting to rouse themselves from their slumber. This signaled the ending of their conversation.

"You seem different today Assassin." Archer opined out of the blue.

"I have given much thought to your words the last time we had conversed." Assassin replied.

"And have you come to an answer?" Archer asked.

"Maybe..." Assassin replied cryptically. "In time, maybe you might see or hear my answer, but not yet."

Without another word, Assassin once again disappeared into the shadows of the day whilst Archer looked at the spot the Hassan occupied. She had a smile once again on her face as she too decided it was time to make herself scarce from such a visible location.

* * *

"Kirei-san, you have summoned me?" Archer asked as she materialized in their shared room.

Kirei nodded as he turned to face the pink-haired girl. "Yes, my father and our Master have put their plan into motion. Using my father's influence as the Moderator for the war we have enticed the other masters with a reward of an extra command seal to find and eliminate Caster." The true master of Assassin informed his accomplice.

"And what shall we do for the mean time?" Archer asked.

"We have been instructed to wait for the most appropriate time to act. When the time is right, you shall be the one to inflict the killing blow as to allow our Master to receive the extra seal. With that, it will ensure that an advantage to him and you later on." Kirei answered.

"And, what do _you_ think we _should_ do?" Archer asked again, this time altering the question she had earlier asked.

Kirei was slightly taken aback and confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked back.

"We have been tasked to wait while the other master and servants find and battle Caster until such an appropriate time for me to deliver the fatal attack. While that is happening, more children are being kidnapped and killed. Tell me Kirei-san, how do you feel when you think about those children; taken from their homes, killed without any remorse?" Archer said.

Kirei looked away from ther servants stern gaze, thinking about what she had said. While he felt a little elation about those children being in such pain, it did not sit well with him. He did not... like... that he was not the one inflicting such emotions, and he did not like it that those children killed. He wanted to see those children, angry, annoyed, confused, but not dead.

"Kirei-san."

Kirei looked to Archer, her gaze now soft and pleading. "Please, will you grant me this favor? Will you allow me as my current Master, to help those children, to prevent more deaths? ?" She asked.

"I will follow my orders from you as my true Master has commanded me to do. I will not begrudge you should you choose to follow the original plan." Archer added with a tone of resignation during his lapse of silence.

Moments turned into minutes, and after a few he gave a grunt and abdicated.

"I understand. This situation... I do not like it. We shall also join the hunt for Caster." He said.

A relieved smiled made its way onto Archer's face as Kirei proceeded to leave the room.

"Tactically, we should inform Rider and Waver Velvet that we have come across information on the location of Caster and his lair. That way, we can plan an assault together to defeat him." Kirei said.

Archer took step beside him, already dressed in her casual attire.

"Won't they questioned how we came across such knowledge?" Archer asked.

"They will, but we can easily answer that as part of the church's duty." Kirei answered.

Archer smiled at the man. It was a slow process, but he was surely changing. Hopefully for the better; and that when the time came, prepared to face the abyss that drew him out earlier last night to seek out answers he thought he needed to find.

* * *

The doorbell of the Mackenzie house rang. Both Rider and Waver had stopped their argument over pants and conquest the moment they had heard it. The two already knew who was on the other side of the wooden portal due to Waver updating the wards surrounding the house. They already knew Archer and her master were already on the way to see them at least four blocks away.

In hindsight though, it was kind of pointless as Assassin could easily bypass them with his _Presence Concealment_ while Archer could undoubtedly snipe them from afar. It was more along the lines of a safety net to at least ensure some modicum of awareness of the area immediately surrounding the home. If little else, at lease provide time for Rider to ready himself.

"It seems that Archer has taken quite a liking to you boy." Rider said in whispered tones with a large grin plastering on his face.

"Shut up you big idiot!" Waver exclaimed faced flushed with a tinge of embarrassment as he marched passed his servant to open the door. to let their allies in.

The youth opened the door to see yet again Archer and her master.

"Yo Archer!" Rider greeted from within the entrance.

Archer waved back the greeting with a small smile as Kirei stepped forward.

"We have information concerning Caster." He said bluntly to the teen already knowing that Waver had sent his familiar when his father made the summons.

The two were let in and soon the four began to discuss the current situation.

* * *

"So let me get this straight..." Waver began. "You want us to accompany Archer and yourself into might what be Caster's workshop filled with who knows whatever kind of traps Caster may have set in place to defend it?"

Kirei nodded having told the younger man of his findings cementing the suspicions that the moderator of the war, Father Risei had given about Caster. Waver had then become slightly off put by the blatant plan of attack made by his ally when he was told of they had in mind. They decided to hold their meeting in the dinning room seeing that the elderly couple that inhabited the building had left to enjoy the day, at Waver's suggestion of course.

The room was cozy, reflecting the age, lifestyle, and characteristics of the people that lived in the home. Kirei and Waver took seats at opposite sides of the table while Rider sat with his master. Archer, meanwhile, began to help herself to the kitchen and soon the sound of cutlery and kitchenware, as well as a delightful smell began to fill the room.

"Yes." He then pointed to a part of the map of the city Waver had brought out. "Our sources have deduced that Caster has established his workshop somewhere underground. One of the church's agent had disappeared around this area near the river. We found an irrigation pipe large enough for anything of at least human size to enter. No doubt that it will lead us to Caster and his master."

Waver crossed his arms as looked at the point in the map Kirei pointed out to. It was along the river near the center of the city. "Agents, huh?" he began. "No doubt the Church is trying its best to aid you secretly seeing as you represent them." He opined.

"This is very useful information." Rider said. "With it we can make our assault right away and catch Caster off-guard."

Waver then folded the map as Archer entered the room. In her hands were some cups of tea as well as a small stacks of sandwiches.

"The question is whether or not we attack now, or wait for night?" She added as began to serve the small meal.

"It would be more prudent to wait for night, to minimize any chance for anyone not associated with this war to be drawn in." Kirei said, nodding silently in thanks as he received his share.

Waver agreed with the emotionally challenged human, but Rider crossed his arms with a frown.

"Hmph." He began. "This is an opportune moment. We should strike at Caster while we still hold the element of surprise. Besides, with the speed that my chariot can produce and its ability for flight very few people would notice, if it all. At the very, we will be able to destroy Caster's lair and draw him out should he not be there at the time of our attack."

"Hey..." Waver protested as began to play the devil's advocate. "We can't go and just march towards Caster's front door. If he is still there when we attack then he will enjoy the field advantage. Not only that but an attack during the day could end up with unseen collateral damage. Who knows just what Caster and his master will do?"

Rider just crossed his arms after finishing a piece of his morsel of food.

"You know, little Master." He said. "Not everything can go as you plan. In battle, the positions of your troops, of allies, of the enemy shifts with each passing moment. You must seize the opportunity while it is still available." The large man told his master.

Waver was a bit speechless at his servant's words, but then Kirei spoke.

"There is another piece of information that might aid in our decision King of Conquerors, if you are willing to hear it." The faux master of Archer said.

"What is it?" Rider prodded.

"We had kept a close eye on Saber after the skirmish at the container yard last night. On the way outside of the city, no doubt where the Einzbern's kept a castle for their representatives in past wars, Caster made his appearance to Saber and her charge. It appears that Caster seems to have a fascination with Saber. He thinks that Saber is someone he once knew in life."

Rider laughed a little at this tidbit. "It seems that Saber is attracting all sorts of attention." He said.

"What are you suggesting?" Archer followed up, she too becoming curious at Kirei's line of thinking.

"While it is painful to allow, we have to let Caster go about his proceedings for the day. There is a good chance that he will go after Saber tonight at the Einzbern mansion. When night comes, and he makes his appearance, we may be able to lend aid to Saber to put an end to his wrongdoings." Kirei explained factually.

"And with the order from the church to cooperate to defeat him..." Waver said in realization.

"We should be able to acquire Saber's help and most likely put an end to his senseless killings. That is a good plan." Rider said.

Kirei nodded. "And if he does escape, we can easily track him down to his lair and confront him there."

It seemed that both Rider and Waver were slowly accepting the idea that was being put out to them by the former executor; but only one in the room voiced her thoughts of disconcerting nature.

"Is there no other way Master?" Archer asked solemnly. "Must we allow Caster to go about his ways, kidnapping children from their homes, mutilating them, experimenting on them?"

The three men could see the sorrow on her expression. It truly pained the servant of the bow to leave those victims to the machinations of Caster and his master.

"Hey Archer..." Rider said slowly, a look of understanding crossing his features. "I can tell that you truly want to stop Caster and his evil, but sometimes, actions that may be better for us all in the future may exact a heavy toll."

"And that toll are those who lose their lives; those who have absolutely nothing to do with this war." She said in a slight mocking tone.

Everyone else was silent at Archer's words. They all noticed her grip tightening around the cup of tea she held. Her head was now downcast, her eyes obscured, and twin tears fell from her eyes to the table.

"I suppose it can't be helped." She said slowly, and in resignation.

Something felt off within the once cozy atmosphere that had turned somber; it was as if an all tie warmth and life was being clouded by a thick feeling of dread, of an absolute promise of pain and death.

A crack.

The sound of glass breaking even though there was no physical evidence of such an occurrence. The space around them began to shift ever so slightly, a sense of vertigo began to overtake their senses.

A shiver ran down the spine of each of the males at the table as Archer lifted her head and a small smile with closed eyes were adorning her features.

"Then we must make sure that we accomplish the task that we have fully agreed on." She said in her usual tone, but it belied her intent.

"Shall we finish our meal?" Archer suggested, still smiling that chilling smile.

There were no more words to be said by the three; both master and servants ate in silence with only the sound of food being eaten and liquids being drank to accompany them.

* * *

Not too long after their silent meal, both Archer and Kirei left the home and a goodbye to their allies and with plans to meet later at the front of the Mackenzie home for their operation later. For Kirei, the oppressive feeling that had swept through the house that came from Archer did not leave until they were almost halfway back to the temple.

"Neh, Kirei-san." Archer began, finally breaking the silence the two had kept since leaving their allies. "Do you intent to take this opportunity to meet Emiya Kiritsugu?" She asked.

"No. I have no intention to meet him; right now, I have other things on my mind than to chase after him." Kirei said.

"And if through fate or chance you do meet him, what then?" She prodded further.

"Then if that happens I will ask my questions." Kirei replied.

"Then afterwards?" Archer continued asking.

"I do not think I can tell you that Archer, as I have yet to hear Emiya Kiritsugu's answers. Suffice it to say that I will compare his answers with my own, if anything, it will give greater insight about myself." Kirei answered

Archer nodded. "I see." Was her reply. A small smile playing on her lips. This time, it was filled with warmth directed at the man beside her. It was good to see the emotional wreck that was Kotomine Kirei beginning to find his way through his own personal problems. Perhaps it was time for him to meet the man who had caught his interest during the start of the war.

Soon day turned into night; and with that signal, the hunt for Caster was about to begin. As soon as the sun had begun to set, Kirei and Archer had prepared themselves, and while the rest of the residents of the temple began to go about their nightly rituals, the two left to meet with their allies.

"Everybody ready?" Rider asked as he took hold of the reins of his chariot. Waver, Kirei, and Archer all stood next to the large servant on top of the riding platform with Iskander; each of them gave their confirmation to the mounted knight and a quick lash of the reins and the chariot that made up Rider's noble phantasm took off into the night sky.

As the flow of air began to blow past them, they heard Rider speak. "Fast my chariot may be, but it will still take us some time to reach where Saber and her master have entrenched themselves. If luck be willing, we will find Caster there and put at end to this." With that said, Rider urged the two divine bulls that pulled his chariot with as much speed they could muster.

* * *

As Archer observed, the scene of the city was very slowly being replaced by the lush forest surrounding the outskirts of the city. Archer eyes scanned the forest ahead and soon enough, as they drew closer, they saw their target.

Her eyes narrowed and her bow appeared. This drew the attention of Kirei and the others.

"Archer, what is it, what do you see?" Rider prodded as handled the reins of his mount his eyes now zoning on the spot which Archer was looking so intensely.

"I see Caster; as well as Lancer and Saber. Both Lancer and Saber appear to be surrounded by creatures under Caster's command." She reported pointing to a spot just to their side.

Archer then looked to Kirei. "Master."

Kirei understood the unspoken request, and the man nodded; no more words were needed.

An arrow appeared in her other hand and she knocked her bow. Her target in her sights, her breathe steadied for but a moment before she held it. With only a slight adjustment to the motions produced by the chariot and wind, then she fired.

Her aim was true. The missile sped towards Caster's head. The intent was for the projectile to hit the mad servant and let his head turn into nothing more than a bloodied mist; but it was not to be.

One of the creatures near Caster had sensed the danger of the impending attack. By all rights it should not have, but this creature, this thing, it was something not of this world, not of Gaia, but of a different plane of existence altogether. The tome in Caster's hand had allowed Caster to guide the horrors he brought into existence. It is less of a book and more of a living creature itself, a parasite per say. It gave Caster the means to summon and control an army of the denizens of a sunken spiraled city and in return its existence was ensured. This form of self-preservation allowed the horrors to help keep the summoner safe from harm, even if it came from an unexpected source. Without a second a thought, even if it was capable of such, the creature lurched above the crazed servant of magic and took the attack in Caster's place.

The sudden attack on his person gave Caster pause; as well as draw the attention of the two other knight class servants battling the monsters he had summoned. The creature that was destroyed had done its job; it had died to protect the user of the text and at the same time, its remains brought forth more horrors from the deep city.

"It seems Caster has a little more wit than what we gave him credit for." Rider said. "Now we take the fight to him." With a quick flick of his wrist, Rider urged the divine bulls even faster. The bulls brayed once more, and the chariot moved into a steep dive, lightning began to emanate from the animals that pulled their master and his passengers forward.

"Aaalalalalalalaie!"

With his war cry on his lips the chariot, Gordius Wheel, a Noble Phantasm capable of destroying armies, leaving them decimated in its wake, surged forth to trample Caster under its power.

Now, while Caster was one of the physically weakest of the servant classes, it did not mean he was the slowest; and despite his madness, Caster still is a servant and that included fast paced thinking beyond of a normal human. There was still enough time for him to react.

The tome in his hands glowed as nearby horrors engulfed his body before being trampled under wheel and hoof being vaporized by the surging energy the bulls had caused. Rider's assault did not stop as he continued to plot his course around the surrounded Lancer and Saber. The control that Rider exhibited over the power of his mount could only match the destructive force it delivered as it cleaved through the horrors that Caster had summoned, and the earth beneath them, turning anything in its path to rubble and bloody smears.

Rider grunted as he pulled on the reins and maneuvered the chariot to come to a halt beside Lancer and Saber. "Che, looks like I had no luck as well." He said sullenly as he observed the scene of destruction

"Rider." Saber said in disbelief.

"And Archer as well." Lancer continued as he observed the others with Rider.

The two knights were surprised at the unexpected arrival of the two servants, especially together and with their masters no less.

"Look alive you two, Caster has still yet to reappear." He slightly chastised the knights as he surveyed the area.

Soon enough, the body of the horrors started to churn garnering the attention of the knight of sword and lance respectively. More of those tentacled beasts burst from the charred flesh and blood of their comrades. A few grouped together, their feelers crisscrossing, the putrid bodies bloating. A few seconds had passed and that group exploded into a bloody red mist.

"How dare you." Those three words were spoken slowly, and with great anger as Caster's frame slowly reappeared from the spray of crimson.

"Boy, Master of Archer, you best hold on tight. There is no telling what this madman might do." Rider whispered as he readied his reins the bulls stamping their hooves, ready to follow the command of whom they served.

The two humans nodded silently as they fortified their strength in holding themselves in place on the platform. In a battle between servants, masters were usually a detriment, but being outside of the chariot platform where they can be easily reached by Caster's abominations was worse off than charging straight into them on top of Rider's mount.

Archer readied another arrow beside the taller servant, her face set in determination. Lancer and Saber readied their weapons as well, both spears and sword held with pride to defend their wielder and slay their foe. The odds were supposedly in their favor; four against one, with the three knight classes against one of the physically weakest servants. Despite this, all were wary of Caster. The servant of magic had a noble phantasm that allowed him an endless hoard of monsters to control, and killing one would only spawn more, and who knew what other spells and tricks the insane servant could produce.

"How dare you. How dare you. How dare you. How dare you! How Dare You! HOW DARE YOU!" Caster's voice was raising in anger and fervor. "How dare you all come between me and Jeanne! You heathens, followers of the false god who dares mock the sacrifice of the Holy Virgin! I will see you all quartered!" Then a grin began to creep on Caster's lips.

"I will make you all see despair, terror, and horror beyond anything in this world." He said.

Caster then held high his tome for all before him to see. Both the four servants and the two masters could see that the book was unearthly. Its cover was made of glistening and wet human skin. The cover had the visage of a human face, eyes blindfolded, mouth open with an expression of horror and pain.

A sickly purple miasma began to seep out from the book s the pages began to come alive with a will of their own. The horrors that Caster commanded began to stir restlessly awaiting for the command of their summoner.

With a manic grin on his face Caster spoke the words that would unleash horrors beyond imagining against the heroes.

**"Ph'nglui mglw'nafh C'thulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn."**

Once those words left his lips something seemed to change within the area; time and space distorted, a portal to another world beyond human reasoning had begun to appear, and with it, a host of many things.

"Everyone prepare yourselves." Saber said in warning as she watched the sharp corners of trees begin to smoke, a bony claw beginning to tear through reality itself.

"And I thought Caster could only summon only one species of monster." Lancer added with a small smirk as he eyed something coming from the forest's dark undergrowth.

Trees began to fall as large, shambling form began to move into the moonlight. For its large size it lacked any definite shape. Its black, tar-like body was filled with 'eyes' floating upon its surface; each of them disappearing and reforming all over its body. Tendrils began to push out from its formless body as it pulled itself forward with its two three-toed appendages at its front. A large maw opened and it cried out a horrible yet understandable sound.

_"Tekili-li. Tekili-li. Tekili-li."_

On and on it repeated this word like a mantra. Moving forward steadily, crushing the smaller horrors that did not get out of its way.

Monstrosities, abominations, horrors beyond imagining began to make their way to the world. These were things beyond the realm of Gaia, beyond its rule; places where even the wielder of the Kaleidoscope would seldom venture for the futility of finding anything short of madness and decay.

From the platform of the chariot Waver began to shake, his mind going into overdrive as it tried process these things he was seeing, trying to make sense of them despite failing to so.

"W-What are these things?" The young man said with fear. "These things... they're not... they're not..." His fingers began to go white as they gripped harder on handle bars available.

"They're not from this world." Archer finished for the young man as she took aim yet again; this time to the heavens as a fierce screech came from the night sky.

Large black things flew through the air. The membranes of their wings kept them aloft, their long gangly appendages tipped with razor claws flexed with inhuman strength as their webbed feet hang limply from their boddies, the green fire from the sockets of their eyes and the inside of their mouth gave them an deadly glow as the shadows cast from that inner flame showed the sharp spike that supposedly passed for teeth. All could hear the flapping of their wings as more appeared like a plague of locusts and none could deny the smell of decay tht came with their showing.

Kirei readied himself as three bladed weapons, Black Keys, appeared in his hands, held in between his four fingers. "We should ready ourselves to the best we can." He told the younger man next to him. "Have faith in your servant and in yourself. If you do not, then you ensure your own death here and now."

Waver looked at Kirei, fear still on his face. Rider spared a glance at his young master before turning into a solid glare. His left hand he tightened his reins as he raised his right hand that held his sword.

"Heroic Spirts!" He exclaimed "It is time we earn our titles once again! We fight not for glory, not for riches, but to stop the madness that Caster represents! May fortune favor us this night brave warriors and success be our reward!"

Rider smiled down at Waver. The small master was stunned at Rider's proclamation and at the feeling he was receiving from his servant. A sense of eerie calmness that stroked at him, it was not a bad feeling, but strange nonetheless.

"It is time little master." Rider said softly to Waver. "Fate has decreed for you to step up. Will you face it, or will you run from it?"

Waver looked at Rider, then to each of his allies for this fight. Kirei was expressionless as ever, but there was a silent reckoning behind the man's stony gaze as he prepared to throw his keys.

Archer's eyes burned with righteous anger as the energy that made her arrow started to fluctuate wildly showing the readiness and power she holding back.

Both Saber and Lancer stood back-to-back, their weapons ready, the gazes set with determination.

Each one of them had no shred hesitation. For tonight their battle was not between servants or warriors of skill, but of monstrosities beyond the veil of imagination.

Waver quietly steeled his resolve. Reaching into a small pouch he brought with him he plucked out two pills their contents only known to him. He readied himself to throw them as he wiped away the tears that had fallen earlier in distress.

Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, these four servants accompanied by two masters all prepared for the mass of monsters that begun to appear in response to Caster's will.

In the center of this vortex of a nightmare stood Caster, text in hand with a maddening grin that threatened to split his visage in half.

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay so here is chapter four.

I took some time to make sure I did not make the same mistake as the proto-version of chapter 3, namely another rehashing of the scene. So I sort of took a few liberties with Prelati's spell-book. For those familiar with the work of H.P. Lovecraft or the Arkham Horror board game you may know the creatures that are coming out of the woodwork.

Anyways, I hope I did not too bad this time. So for those expecting that fight between Archer and Berserker I apologize as that will come a little later. So for now, I will have to plan out the scene of Archer, Lancer, Rider, Saber, Waver, and Kirei, vs Caster and many monsters from the Cthulhu mythos. Time to look at some old books and games now.

Thanks for the continued support, and for those at space battle, I hope I did not disappoint this time. Read, Review, or message me for questions or explanations.

Thank you.

Till the next chapter.

**Dminion signing off...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own anything.

* * *

It was a quiet night in the city of Fuyuki. People going about their business as they continued on with their daily toil. Life moved ever onwards in this sleepy little city.

The same could not be said at the outskirts however. Deep within the forests surrounding the city, a battle was taking place. A battle waged by supernatural beings.

In the sky, lightning sparked brightly as wisps of pink lights zipped around the air, lighting the the night sky briefly with their passing and ensuing explosions. A pack of decayed creatures gave chase to their prey as they swarmed the chariot that flew through the clouds.

"You have to admit." Rider called out with a small grin, the thrill battle make his heart dance within its place. "For mere beasts, they sure are persistent."

His passengers said nothing as they continued their pace in keeping the chariot from being swarmed from the sides. Despite the overwhelming power of Rider's noble phantasm, _Gordius Wheel_, these creatures moved with speed and agility that could keep up with the great mystery.

Archer fired arrow after arrow, but it started to become increasingly difficult as these winged creatures started to maneuver themselves away from the missile's projected flight path.

"We can't delay ourselves here more than necessary." She told her fellow servant. "Saber and Lancer can only hold off such a force for only so long." Archer fired another arrow, leading the shot as another of the otherworldly creature was engulfed in purging fire.

Another was able to make its way close enough to take a swipe at those riding the chariot. Instead, it screeched in pain, missing its appendage, courtesy of Kotomine Kirei as he easily sliced off the offending claw before it do any harm.

"Rider." Waver called out. "Pull up, get them to bunch together." In his hands Waver readied the two pills he had pulled out before the fight began.

"As you wish." Rider replied as he pulled on the reins. The bulls followed their master's command as they and the chariot defied the laws of science and pulled into a steep aerial ascent. Rider immediately sheathed his blade as his other hand gripped the smaller form of his master. Archer and Kirei held on to whatever handling they could as gravity tried to exert its control over them.

The winged monsters followed after the chariot, flying straight up in a bid to reach and destroy them. Waver's hands came together as he crushed the items he held. His left hand began to grow red while his right hand glowed gold.

Letting go of the pills, Waver let them fall into the group chasing them. Electricity began to spark between the two pills before they exploded. A loud sound and bright light, and the creatures clawed at their heads trying to relieve themselves of the pain. Some were able to stay in the air disoriented, others started to fall with great speed down to the earth, stunned.

"Now Rider." Waver called out again.

There was nothing to be said as Rider understood his master's intent. The large King of Conquerors shifted his reigns once again. The chariot made a U-turn, and this time, gravity aided in its descent as Rider began his attack run.

"Aaalalalalalalaie!"

Once again shouting his war cry, the King of Conquerors directed his mount and plowed through the creatures who were still disoriented in the air. The power of his mount had almost no equal as _Gordius Wheel_ blazed through these creatures. Their forms sliced through by the sickles at the side, or vaporized by the power from the divine bulls.

Almost nothing was left of those that chased them. Only charred flesh that was slowly drifting into dust particles along the night breeze.

* * *

Down below, however, a different story was unfolding. As those in the sky was bringing about their victory against the aerial monstrosities, both Saber and Lancer fought with everything they had against the army Caster had brought forth to do his bidding.

"It appears, we may have a little problem Saber." Lancer called out to his fellow knight as he deftly showed the best traits his class had to offer, his agility.

He dodged to the side as several tentacles lashed out from that formless giant that had appeared from the undergrowth. Lancer ducked underneath the barrage from the prehensile limbs, then shifted the weight of his body and with a little push from his legs, launched himself backwards into a back flip. Once making his landing, Lancer pulled up his red spear, _Gae Dearg_, and with the tip of his weapon digging in the dirt to help brace itself, he stopped the attack from a bony appendage made to mar his face. Pushing the offending limb to the side, Lancer used his yellow spear, _Gae Buidhe_, and thrust it into the eye socket of the skeletal hound that had just attacked him.

The beast gave a roar of pain as it was pushed back, but Lancer did not stop. Pulling out the crimson rose from the ground, Lancer spun to his right bringing to bear his weapon. At that instant, he cleaved through three of the tentacled horrors that had made a mad lunge at his form.

His body still in motion, Lancer repositioned himself with his back next Saber's own as she had disposed more of those starfish horrors that had decided to go after her. It did not help that a few moments after their bifurcation, more monstrosities spawned from the death.

"This is getting rather ridiculous. Not only do we have these new things to deal with, but the more we kill of Caster's earlier summons, the more in numbers they grow." Lancer opined.

Saber nodded to her fellow knights observation. "Indeed." She replied as she kept her eyes open as more corners of the forest began to smoke once again as more of those skeletal hounds appeared.

Up above the sounds of the aerial battle was pierced by Rider's war cry.

"We will have to persevere Lancer. If anything, as soon as Rider and Archer can, they will lend us aid." Saber tried to reassure the knight of the lance.

An ensuing explosion was the cue. The beasts of the sky fell, and with them, the signal of the attack to resume commenced. Saber dashed forward, keeping her body as low to the ground as possible to reduce any area the enemy abominations could target to a smaller window.

Her first target came into her sights. It was one of the hounds that Lancer had fought back a while ago, if the damage eye socket and lack of malevolent light in said hole was of any indication. Apparently, these strange canines were more resilient than the other monsters. The one-eyed hound made a leap at her, its skeletal appendages ready to tear into her.

Her small frame showed just how dextrous Saber really was. At the last second, Saber stopped her charge with her left foot, the one-eyed beast was already in the air making progress into gouging her flesh.

Shifting her weight to the right, Saber ducked into a low spin; while using the added momentum she sped up and brought her invisible sword up. The hound was just upon her. With a swift and precise swing, Saber lopped of the head of the hound. With corpse fell to the side but even while it was in the air, Saber forgot all about it as another entered her range of vision.

Despite their appearance, these hounds were just as swift and almost as strong as they as servants were. An otherworldly presence was giving these beasts their strength beyond what could be grasped. The hound had managed to scratch Saber, marring her facial features with a thin line of red which began to fall down her cheek.

Despite her wish to vanquish the demonic hound, her honed senses told the blonde knight to dodge; and dodge she did. The monstrous cry of the large amoeba-like creature filled the forest with a gurgle.

_"Tekili-li."_

Saber managed to escape being impaled by its elongated tentacles but more and more surged from the large body of the giant. Dodging, ducking, weaving to and fro, Saber avoided every attack made on her; but the beast was cunning. Just as Saber leaped back after another volley that impaled the forest floor did more of these unsightly appendages burst from the ground ready to pierce her body.

That never came to be as_ Gae Buidhe _came sailing through the air severing the tentacles before they could lay a slimy limb on the King of Knights. Saber gave a brief glance to Lancer to offer her thanks but caught sight of him nursing his left arm. At his side, another hound had turned to face him, maw dripping with his blood. Lancer had placed Saber's safety above his own; launching his short spear had cost him an opening which a hound had capitalized on.

More monsters surged in to kill the knights but their advanced was halted as energy bolts rained on from above.

Dust and debris scattered to the winds, obscuring both Lancer and Saber. When it cleared, the two knights had regrouped together. This time, they were joined by Rider's chariot and its passengers.

"Looks like we made it in time." Rider said as he surveyed the field of battle, Archer's assault had only managed to strengthen the numbers of the hoard in order to allow Saber and Lancer to move themselves to a better defensive position.

Caster just smiled.

"There will be a limit to the foes you slay. Skill at arms will only get you so far." The deranged servant said.

"I hate to admit this but he may be right." Lancer reluctantly said. It seemed that Caster's hoard was truly endless.

"It is the grimoire in Caster's hand." Saber pointed out, eyeing the monsters that began to encircle them once again. "As long as he has it it will continuously supply to his need for prana, then this mob will never cease."

No one else had nothing to say as the hounds began to bark at one another. Two of them were making gestures and noises to each of their fellow species, then to Saber and Lancer. The mangy creatures were licking their chops before turning their skeletal frames towards another direction. Others howled and soon, they began to run into the shadows in droves, leaving behind the rest of the summoned monsters.

"Where do you think they're going?" Waver asked in morbid curiosity.

Rider grunted. "Who knows, gone or not, we must not let down our guard because our enemies have lessened."

To everyone's surprise, Caster just laughed. It was a mocking laugh, only giving mirth and merriment to the one doing the act, and him alone laughed out in joy in the ensuing predicament. Everyone's eyes furrowed in interest despite the situation at hand on the reason the mad servant was doing such an act.

"Just what it is do you find so funny, Caster? Archer asked, for the first time talking directly to Caster.

"It -" Caster continued to laugh in between in words. "It is nothing my dear -." He snickered again. "It's just that - It's just that while all of you are busy here. My dear hounds have gone to find Jeanne's master as well as that _thief's -_" He then grinned at Lancer when he said that word. "own."

He then continued to explain. "You see..." He began. "The Hounds of Tindalos are quite tenacious in seeking their prey. All they needed was a taste of your flesh from there they can filter out and track the signature of those who provided the contract which keeps us servants in this realm."

It began to dawn on everyone the implication of this news. "Lancer." Saber turned to Lancer, worry began to etch on her features.

Lancer nodded at what Saber was trying to say. "It appears that our masters are the ones who are now in danger."

"If that is true..." Kirei said as he looked at the direction with which the hounds had disappeared into. No one needed to hear the rest of what was being implied.

The circle around them began to shrink and the large giant pushed forward oh so closer. It's large mouth opening, showing the endless shadow with which it carried with it from within.

"Don't think I will allow you to do as you please." Caster said. "Stay there, and enjoy yourselves. Enjoy yourselves as you wallow in worry and frustration, knowing those under your care will come to harm, and you will not be able to stop it from happening." Caster began to rant, but still the ever present smile was still on his features.

Surprisingly to everyone, even Kirei himself. Archer had lowered her bow and stepped off of the chariot's platform.

"Rider..." She began, not bother to turn to look at the King of Conquerors as she walked to the forefront of the group. "Would it be possible for you to bring Lancer and Saber to their masters?" She asked.

"What are you saying Archer?" Saber questioned, not liking how this was beginning to unfold.

Archer did not answer, but Rider himself did in response to what Archer had asked.

"I could, these beast will be of no consequences in hindering my mount." He said.

"Then it would be for the best..." Something began to shift in world as Archer said those words, it was sudden, but something had happened; something within the world had changed. "For both you, Lancer and Saber, to allow Rider to give you speed to reach your masters." Her voice began to address Rider once again. "Rider, I hope you and Waver-san will honor our pact, I will leave my Master in your care."

"Archer, do you truly know what you are asking? You will have us leave you all alone to deal with Caster and his minions to save our own Masters." Lancer pointed out, his pride as a knight and his chivalrous nature beginning to make itself known.

Still Archer did not turn to look at them. "I do Lancer. she answered. "I will hold off Caster as much as I can so that no more will chase down your masters, but you _must _hurry."

The air began to give a chill that colder that what they had experiencing previously. "Do not worry about Caster. Let me deal with him. He and I will have words that I wish to discuss."

A feeling came over the field. A feeling which seemed to give the monsters around them some form of pause, even Caster himself began to scrutinize the pink haired servant in front of him. The shadows made from the moonlight and the leaves of the forest obscuring some of her form and features.

While Saber and Lancer began to deal with this new sensation, Rider, Waver, and Kirei all knew this by experience. Archer was mad, and the three knew it.

"I think..." Rider began. "That we must take heed of Archer's words. Your master's are in danger." He turned to the two knights. "My mount should give us enough time and speed to make their safety a reality."

"But..." Saber, and even Lancer, began to protest, but it was silenced as the chill started to become frigid.

"Go." was the final word Archer would say, and that word sealed the discussion.

Despite how wrong this situation felt to the two knight class servants, they silently, and reluctantly began to mount the platform, Rider, Waver, Kirei, and previously Archer, stood on.

All of them bid their good fortunes to the servant of the bow; and with a quick lash from the reigns from Rider, they were off carving a path towards the Einzbern estate deeper within the forests.

"That is very brave of you dear child." Caster said as the monsters from nightmares of beyond began to creep and surround the only remaining servant. "But do you think they will make it in time?" Caster questioned. "While the four of you argued my hounds would have already found and have most probably killed their prey by now." He smiled. "It won't matter how far their targets are, or how fast they travel. For my hounds, space bends to their very will."

Archer smiled a small smile; and all it did was make Caster all the more interested in this servant.

"That may be true Caster." She began. "But I believe time will be on our side for this battle."

Caster's smile dropped with little uncertainty, before nodding. "Very well, then I hope that time will aid you as well."

With an unspoken and invisible signals the monsters charged. The giant cried out it's call repeatedly.

_"Tekili-li!Tekili-li! Tekili-li!Tekili-li! Tekili-li! Tekili-li!"_

The darkness began to consuming everything in its path to reach the pink haired girl.

And Archer just kept on smiling.

* * *

During this night, two battles were being waged. Whilst the servants dueled forth against the monsters of the unknown under the behest of Caster; two others began to do battle as well within the confines of the Einzbern estate.

Emiya Kiritsugu, master of Saber, and Kayneth Archibal El-Melloi, master of Lancer, were pitting their wits, their intelligence, their strengths, against each other in a battle that should conclude in one of their deaths.

Already, the battle was in Kiritsugu's favor. He had delivered a decisive blow to his opponent. Kayneth's mystic code _Volumen Hydragram_, a form of magecraft which allowed Kayneth to manipulate an amount of mercury into a offensive and defensive battle tool. Unfortunately for the mage, he underestimated person who was given the title _Magus Killer_. Kiritsugu, having seen the automated defenses that the blob of mercury would put out began to read through some of its concepts. With that, he began to plan out the details of Kayneth's downfall.

_Volumen Hydragram_ would make an automated layer of defense suitable to protect its wielder with the optimum strength to fend of the incoming attack to ensure there would be no wastage of effort or energy; there already laid its weakness.

Using a second firearm, a Thompson Contender, specially designed and modified to apply an unexpected and tremendous amount of force, Kiritsugu was able to break through the automatic defense set by Kayneth's mystic code. It was through this gun and its .30-06 Springfield bullets that Kayneth was now sporting a rather large hole on his left shoulder.

The battle was about to continue, but the command to attack died on Kayneth's lips as beastly roars began to echo into hall with which the two were currently battling in. It was this source of unnatural sound that gave both magus and magus killer pause. For a breif moment, the two disregarded each other as their senses honed through years of training, and in Kiritsugu's case, fighting, had begun to pick up a more immediate threat.

The sharp corners of the moldings that decorated the hall were beginning to smoke.

Again the roars came, louder, as if signalling the start of something the two were not sure of.

_"Time Alter: Double Accel!"_

_"Fervor Mei Saguis!"_

The magus' let loose the words which allowed them to call forth their inner power. One allowed the time within him to accelerate allowing him movement beyond what a normal human could accomplish, making it so that the skeletal visages of creatures that had just interrepted his fight to move as slow as a snail.

The other commanded his tool to form a protective cocoon around his form, giving more than enough strength to stop the bullet that pierced its earlier form.

Despite their efforts, it was made with little success.

Kiritsugu still found himself sporting a bleeding shoulder where the hound had managed to follow despite the increase of his speed and landed a sizable bite wound. While different in cause than the one he had given El-Melloi, it bled almost as profoundly. Kayneth, on the other hand, ended up with a severely torn right arm. His mystic code despite having been reinforced in preparation for the blow was torn into confetti by the otherworldly monsters and the appendage landed a hit on Kayneth.

The monsters suddenly stopped their attack, and soon started to pace around the two. Their empty sockets, with which red energy glowed from within, were staring straight at them, observing them, studying them, making them more and more unnerved as they barked, yipped, and growled at each other, and then to the two humans in the corridor.

Soon, more and more smoke began to pour out from the corners. The two demonic canines doubled in number, then that number tripled; the hall was being filled up with these creatures. With each new spawn appearing, the more these hounds would snap their jaws at their prey, inching themselves closer and closer to them, forcing them, moving them, and soon both participants of the grail war found themselves back-to-back amidst the pack of these demons.

Moments ago they were ready to kill each other. Ready to do so without a shred of regret or remorse. Now they found themselves within an uneasy truce if only in order to survive this surprising onslaught.

"This looks bad." Kiristsugu said with a grim grin, more to himself than to Kayneth.

Kayneth nodded. "Indeed." The hounds had begun to surround them, each one of them slobbering in anticipation to meet that was to fill their mouths and belly for the night. "We may have underestimated Caster a tad too much."

It was not surprising that the two shared the same idea. Have Caster distract an enemy servant then go after the less defended master. It would appear though that was now out of the question. It didn't matter that the two were now talking with one another despite their earlier skirmish with each other. This time, it was about survival and if working together ensured that, then by all means they would do so. After all, there will an opportunity later to kill the other, but they won't get the chance to use it should they die here and now.

The hounds growled in unison, then, as one, the pack attacked.

* * *

Iriviel Von Einzbern stopped walking as she felt the shift in the energies that made up the several layers of bounded fields within the Einzbern Forsest. A hand on her heart, she tried to quiet the palpitations her organ was producing in order to make sense of the influx on information she was receiving. It had only been a few minutes after leaving the estate, and already they started to hear the sounds of explosions and rapid gunshots.

"Madam?"

Hisau Maiya, Kiritsugu's assistant and confidant was with her, and despite the cold exterior she exhibited, there was a hint of worry on her face.

"It looks like a few others have entered the forest." Irisviel said. "They all seem be heading in the direction where Saber and Caster are."

Maiya nodded in both understanding and in appreciation of the new information she had received. "Understood. We should continue our trek away from. It would be for the best not to get caught up in a battle between servants."

"There's more..." Irisviel continued. "One of the new arrivals, it is Kotomine Kirei."

Maiya became surprised at this revelation.

"Maiya-san, we must not let this man meet with Kiritsugu." Irisviel said with a hardening conviction. "Should the two of them do so, I fear for Kiritsugu should this happen."

Maiya looked at Irisviel, Kiritsugu's assistant looked like she was about to say something but instead nodded in silence. There was really no more need for words. These two women, who wanted nothing more to help the man they both loved in winning the war and making his wish for a peaceful world a reality knew they had to go back to support their love.

Another moment had passed and soon the two were making their way back to the estate. Going into the middle of the servants and their battle was suicide at best. At the very least, they could act as a vanguard and intercept Kirei before the executor could make his way to Kiritsugu, and at the very least, support the _Magus Killer_, should they feel inclined that he need it.

* * *

Within the shadows of the foliage, the two did not see a pair of eyes watching, and without before the clouds could move for the moonlight to illuminate this presence, it had disappeared into the folds of space and time.

It was patient. it continued to stalk the two women with a minor delight. It had followed the two ever since it had allowed itself to enter the gate that had appeared. It felt the summons of the text, felt the urge to kill these two humans and feed on their flesh.

It would do so, in time.

Time was all it had, when the ability to enter and leave the many realms was all within its reach. Soon, it will feast, feast on these humans in a place where which their minds will not comprehend and their very souls destroyed by madness.

Its waiting had paid off, the time had finally come.

Appearing above them on a rather sturdy branch, it readied itself to reach out with its twisted arms at the meal it had been waiting for.

"Aaalalalalalalaie!"

What was that? That large boisterous voice, that flash of lighting, something was passing by overhead, distracting it from its hunt, from its food.

"A chariot?" The one with long hair began. "It's Rider, Maiya-san, we have to hurry."

Well, it didn't matter what had happened. Whatever it was, it also distracted its prey, allowing him a chance to get even closer.

Closer.

Closer; and Closer.

Closer. So closer. Ever so closer.

Then a bright, searing pain erupted from its chest.

It screeched in agony as it saw three long metal shapes protruding from its boddy, and soon everything into nothingness as something cleaved through its skull.

* * *

Both Irisviel and Maiya looked above the thicket of branches, the latter training her firearm in the direction with which the sound was generated from. All they saw as a dark, twisted, and mangled shape drop onto the forest floor. Whatever it was, it was missing its head.

Another form dropped after the first. Both Maiya and Irisviel stepped, not expecting this person to come to their unexpected rescue.

"Kotomine Kirei." Irisviel said his name in a light whisper, as if she was looking at one of Caster's abominations her eyes held fear and worry.

In his hands were the infamous _Black Keys_ that his order would occasionally use in the extermination of their acquired targets. In response, Maiya retrained her aim at the executor.

"if it means anything." Kirei began, as he allowed his weapons to turn back into their dormant state. "I am not here to hurt you."

"How is it that you are here?" Irisviel asked. "I am connected to the bounded field that encompasses this entire forests. How is it that you are here now?"

Kirei said nothing at first but sighed and relented to answer the question being asked from him. "I jumped." He said simply. "From Rider's chariot after sensing something wrong within this area." He explained simply.

It was given that his skills as a sensor was of top quality but he could not have expected the thing that drew on his senses like how sunlight would a plant. This _thing_ exuded an anomaly far more potent than that of the other monsters Caster had been able to summon. So with a little request for Rider to slow down the speed of his mount just a tad so that he would not die from the speed of impact, he took off from the platform, landing onto some of the branches and went looking for the monstrosity that needed to be exterminated.

"Be that as it may." Irisviel said, becoming the spokesperson of the two. "We will not allow you to see Emiya Kiritsugu. We will not allow you to have your wish."

To their surprise Kotomine Kirei just turned his back to them, then he looked back over his shoulder.

"I have no wish right now to see Emiya Kiritsugu right now. Seeing the two of you here already puts me to question if Emiya Kiritsugu is as hollow as he appears to be." He said. "In any case I have other things that need my attention. So I bid you a good night..." Then to add to their list of surprises, mirth started to enter Kirei's tone of voice even now that he was leaving, it was evident in his tone. "Oh, and be sure to take care. It would be a horrible situation if one or both of you were to conceive a child while the grail war is ongoing. "

And with that the man left.

"Ch-ch-ch-child?" Irisviel questioned with a tiny voice, before her eyes quickly darted to Maiya.

Said woman was also a bit in shock at the display that had been performed by the other master.

"W-wait, madam." She held her hands to placate Irisviel, who was scrutinizing her with those sharp red eyes.

"We should continue and see to Kiritsugu's safety madam." Maiya said in reminder.

Irisiviel pouted, rather cutely Kiritsugu might add if he was there to witness it, before nodding, the seriousness of the situation taking precedent once again.

* * *

Total chaos had erupted within the Einzbern castle halls.

This was not due to part of Kiritsugu or Kayneth trying to protect themselves from the incoming rush, but it came from another. Except where the two magi stood, all around erupted into a war zone.

Explosions rocked the hallway, destroying the lovely interior design and walls. Explosions though, were not the only things heard. From the beneath the dust and debris Kiritsugu heard bullets flying, and from the amount of tracers he could see through the smoke, Kiritsugu realized that whoever was saving them was not his assistant Maiya, in fact, whoever it was was bringing in more ordinance that what he knew his assistance was currently carrying.

Despite the firepower brought into the fight, there was something that bothered the _Magus Killer_. There was no sound of metal rending flesh, no yelp or yowl of pain. The only noise came from the projectiles flying within the dust cloud.

Whoever had decided to intervene seemed to have picked up on the same train of thought, and just as soon as the chaos began, everything stopped just as quickly.

There was no sound that gave any indication of what had been the result of the abrupt outbreak of arms. The dust settled, and the two found themselves joined by someone else. From behind the encirclement the hounds had made. It was a young girl, probably just entering the age of puberty, her age reminiscent of the pink haired servant of the bow that they had seen.

Her hair was raven black, cascading down her back reaching just on level with her knees; a red ribbon was tied at the side of her hair. Her eyes were off chips of frozen ice, they showed no fear, and little emotion.

The girl was wearing a simple but tasteful outfit, one that Kiritsugu would approve on if she were in the same profession as he was before. The girl was wearing a white swallow-tailed jacket with wide cuffs and black accents; it is layered over a black shirt with dusky-purple accents on the cuffs and collar. The skirt she wears is the same color as the accents of her shirt, and is lined with white. Her lower appendages were clad in black tights cut with a purple diamond pattern on the side and heels. On her arm was a small buckler with a strange design, while on the back of her hand was a dark colored amethyst cut in the shape of a diamond.

The girl was silent for a moment as she observed the hounds. The demonic doggies just shrugged off the damage that they had just recieved and growled, their red eyes now trained at her.

"I see, so they are immune to ordinary physical attacks." She said in a cool tone as the hounds began to growl at her intrusion. "Well, it matters little." Her eyes roamed over the monsters, then towards Kiritsugu and Kayneth with very little interest; her only visible reaction was the raising of a single eyebrow before she turned her back on them and faded from their sight.

The abruptness of both the intervention and the abandonment did not sit well with either of the two magus'. With the interloper now gone fom their sights, the hounds returned their attention to their earlier targets.

But the hounds were to be denied yet again.

Appearing from out of nowhere, weapons a whirl in a dance of death, both Saber and Lancer appeared to protect their respective masters. Both _Gae Buidhe _and _Gae Dearg_ came to life and intercepted to hounds ready to leap through the protective layer _Volumen Hydragram_ had erected. The squeals of pain and the gurgle of their deaths signified the end of two of their numbers, the weapons the knight of lance wielded embedded in their skeletal frames.

Three that were nearest to Kiritsugu found themselves missing their heads. It was a testament to the skill and prowess from the one hailed from legends possessed, as Saber deftly came barreling from a role from the side to stand resolutely in front of the beasts who were still in mid-air, only for their heads to falle from the severed necks as she turned to face them.

"It seems we have made it here just in time." Lancer said as moved a little bit closer to his master after noticing the wounds Kayneth was sporting.

"Indeed." Saber agreed. "We will have to thank Rider as well as his master later once when we have the chance."

With the safety of their partners tantamount, both servants went to work cleansing the hall of the stain that had been summoned by Caster. The yowls of pain and screeches of those foul creatures on the verge of death echoed into the forest, where another conclusion was coming to pass.

* * *

"Hurry Rider." Waver urged his servant. "We don't know how long Archer will be able to hold out against Caster."

The two had decided to go back to their ally as soon as they had brought Saber and Lancer to the Einzbern estate. With Kirei already gone from their sights as per his own request there was little else the two could do as entering the estate with the chariot would probably cause more damage and havoc that it would be an advantage.

"I know that boy." Rider retorted as he snapped the reigns once again. The divine bulls picked up speed in response to their rider's will.

"Still, I would not want to be in Caster's place right now." Rider opined with a small sheepish grin.

Despite the situation, Waver also returned it with an embarrassed nod. "Yeah, she was mad wasn't she?" It was more of rhetorical question on Waver's part.

Both master and and servant shuddered in unison. There was just something awful about the servant of the bow that you did not want to see her direct her anger at you.

* * *

It was sight that Caster would never thought he would see.

His endless army of monsters, reduced to pitiful scraps of trapped flesh.

All the forms of the abominations he had summoned had rushed in to attack the lone servant left to face him, with the giant titan also joining the oncoming stampede; only for the attack to fail.

Archer did not do as much as lift her bow when all sorts of ribbons and chains began to appear. The materials would crisscross over all that dared to attack the pink haired servant, and soon all of the monsters Caster had summoned had been restrained. All they could do was stay on the floor, wiggling and flailing helplessly. It did not matter how much they struggled, if an appendage would slip out, it would just be covered as more restraints would appear to shackle them.

_"Tekili-li! Tekili-li!"_

The moans of the slime like titan indicated its frustration. Constant use of its size, strength, and the material that made up its body had allowed it to expand its own size, and soon enough it was able to escape despite measures taken to the otherwise.

The large giant came barreling down on Archer, and yet she still did not move, only closing her eyes and breathing, and letting the rest of the world take its place. The moving giant had not been able to move within a few feet to her when its form was obliterated on the spot.

Gunshots, explosions, the sound of metal rending flesh and a dest cloud obscured the monster's enormous body.

"_Tekili-li..."_

The raging cry had turned into a pitiable, gurgling mewl.

The Shoggoth, for that was it was called in the text now lay limply. Its form had several sabers piercing its body keeping the tentacles it produced pinned to the ground.

A rather large spear tip was digging into its maw and into its body. Gunshot wounds and burns of all littered its large frame, a pain tht was slowly consuming the creature.

It then gave one last moan of pain before the body began to lose cohesion. The now mighty and nightmarish giant had turned into nothing but a puddle of ooze on the forest floor.

"Yuck, nasty!" A disgusted voice called out from behind Archer.

The spear that pierced the shoggoth was actually segmented. A quick flick of wrist was all that was needed before the weapon came alive. It retracted and reattached the separated pieces before returning to its original length, and held at the hands of a young girl.

She was dressed in red sleeveless dress with white frills lining the hem. Separated white sleeves with adorned her arms and ended with black cuffs that covered her hands. A pink miniskirt could be seen peeking underneath said frills while black stocking adorned her legs alongside a pair of red boots. This girl gave a vibe of an active delinquent if given the brazen attitude she was exhibiting.

"You should probably clean that. Who knows what that thing has been eating." Another voice said.

This time it came from a slightly older girl. Blonde was her hair, tied up into two curling pigtails. A hat with a white puff at the side was worn on her head. She was wearing a white blouse and matching over-sleeves, a small yellow ribbon was tied around her the collar, nestled quite nicley at the center of her chest, just above her breasts. The brown suspenders she wore around her midriff helped accentuate her developing body A golden skirt with brown highlights had just enough length to let anyone have an enticing peak if they would bother to check. Brown stocking with thin white stripes could be seen coming from her matching colored boots with a yellow base, the stocking crawled halfway up her thighs. This girl gave a more air about her, like an older sister figure if one were to speculate. In her hands, she carried a white tanegashima-style flintlock rifle.

"What do you know Kyouko, something that shares the same eating habits you do." A third teased the first.

This girl was wearing an ensemble of blue and white, and that inluded the azure hue of her hair. A white cape with gold trims around the collar went down the length of her back, just barely touching the dirty forest floor.

She wore white gloves which followed blue over-sleeves halfway up to her arms. She wore a blue and white strapless dress and a blue miniskirt with a white trim. White stocking could be seen adorning her legs up halfway on her thighs coming from blue shoes. In her hands were a pair of sabers. This girl gave off the same innocent quality the other two did, but in her eyes there was a fire waiting to be lit, and a darkness that lurked to help bring such contrasts to her personality.

"By the way..." The third girl began. "Where's Homura?" She asked. "I would know her mortar strikes from anywhere."

"Is it the fact she tried to blast us all in the process, clue enough that it was her doing Sayaka?" The red haired one ribbed at the blue haired girl.

"Hmm, really Kyouko, its because you keep egging her to do such things that it happens like this." The blonde said.

Kyouko waved off the accusation. "Oh don't worry so much about it Mami. Besides..." As one the three girls stepped up to be beside Archer. "We have this creep to take care of."

"It's nice to see you girls again." Archer smiled at the three others before turning around to wave at the direction behind them. "And that includes you Homura-chan." She yelled. There was no sign of a response but the cheerful expression on Archer's face just grew by a margin.

Archer then turned her attention back towards Caster. No longer was the servant of magic smiling.

"Now then Caster..." She turned back towards the demon summoning servant. "Shall we continue?"

His grin had turned into a sneer at three girls plus their associate still within the darkness of the forest.

The grimoire in Caster's hands glowed once again to answer its master's wishes, but it was not to be. Without warning, a rather large hole had appeared dead center in the estranged servant's head. It took the other girls to blink, but in front of them was their aloof friend. In her hands, Homura was carrying a Barret M82 anti-material rifle.

"Tch." Homura clicked her tongue as she surveyed the result of her attack.

"Wily indeed." Archer said with a single raised brow and a slight tone of annoyance. Repeating Rider's earlier comment, she saw what had irritated her dear friend.

Caster's body was slowly dissolving into little wriggling worms and puddles of blood. It appeared Caster had been able to switch himself for a construct sometime during the earlier skirmish. That was bad. Despite his ravings and clear insanity, Caster was still a servant not to be taken lightly if his cunning mind for subterfuge and manipulation was a given. Soon, all the other bound creatures started to explode into crimson until a large lake f blood was pooling at their feet, signalling Caster's tactical withdrawal from the scene.

"Girls..." Archer began addressing her friends. "now would be a good time to make yourselves scarce. I would like to keep your presence a secret as long as possible." She told them seriously. Friendly or not, good soul or not, ally or not, Archer was still taking part in the war for the Holy Grail and knowing even the slightest inkling on the Noble Phantasm of said servant could spell either victory or defeat.

Kyouko, Mami, Sayaka, and Homura all nodded; each one of them began to phase out of the material world, each one saying their goodbyes to their dear friend.

"You better make sure there are some snacks on hand the next time." Kyouko said with a grin.

"Hmm, maybe some tea would be nice as well. We could use this time to talk like we used to." Mami added thoughtfully.

"Take care Madoka-chan, stay safe you hear." Sayaka said with a wave of her hand.

"...Madoka..." With only Archer's true name on Homura's lips, there was nothing more to be said as Archer enveloped her closest friend into a hug.

"Don't worry." The pink haired archer whispered to her dear friend's ear. "I'll be fine." Archer gave a small peck on Homura's cheek; said girl finally gave a small smile before she too vanished, leaving Archer alone in the forest.

But this solitude did not last for long.

"Archer!"

It was Rider who had called out as his noble phantasm moved in for a landing run. The chariot came to a stop right beside her and both master and servant stepped down, their eyes observing the surroundings for anything that even hinted at Caster's handiwork.

"It seems you were able to deal with Caster." Rider opined, but his hopes of having the insane being killed was gone when he noticed the fierce look on Archer's face.

"I'm afraid Caster was able to evade his punishment; but now that he had retreated we should be able to follow him and finally end him." Archer said.

"So we will continue with our original plan and assault Caster's base of operations?" Waver asked.

Archer nodded.

"That's good, we should move quickly while we still have the element of surprise." Rider nodded to the other servant.

"Then we should move before he has a chance to escape then."

The three turned to the side to see Kirei coming out from the shadows; and though his face did not show it, the sweat on his brow indicated a rather rigorous sprint.

"I have confirmed with the familiars we have set to watch Caster's laboratory. He had just arrived." The true master of Assassin said indicating to Archer that he had been informed by his true servant.

"Then let us go." Rider said as he hopped back up on his mount. The others agreed verbally or otherwise and soon the small group of four headed off to find and deal with Caster for what hopefully would be the final time.

The night was not yet over.

It had yet to see a proper conclusion to this part of the tale.

* * *

**A/N:**

So... this took me a while to do as I did not want to fall into the my old mistakes. Which happened actually during the first rough draft. So hopefully I was able to satisfy this time.

So please read and review, and while encouragement is all well and good, a little constructive criticism would not hurt either, so please feel free to point out things that may need my attention.

Thank you.

**Dminion signing off...for now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Still do not own anything in relation to licensing.

**[0][0][0]**

It would be an understatement if one were to say that he was furious. No, the intensity of his feelings would not be able to give the word justice at all.

He was so close, so close in bringing the locked memory of his beloved Jeanne into the surface. Caster clenched his jaw in anger at the audacity those pests had to come between him and his dearest.

Caster took a calming breath as he let his anger abate. It was a good thing that his Master, Ryuunosuke was not here to witness his outburst. Frankly speaking, his wonderful Master was too busy in educating those who were too ignorant of their true value. He did not wish to add to the burdens his Master was already carrying.

"Ah." Caster sighed. "Jeanne, if only we had more time alone. I may have been able to free you from that which has bound you so." He said in dismay. "Still, at the very least those hounds should spark some memory of her battles, if only that they will never cease till I deem it so." He added a shot self-monologue.

While pondering on what to do next, a shadow began to move from within his laboratory. It's human frame slithered on the floor towards Caster, up the servant's leg before finally delivering its message through its whispers to his ears.

"Oho." Caster hummed at hearing the news. It seemed that he was being pursued. Servant Rider, Archer, and their Masters had been spotted by the shade.

"Now, how to properly greet my guests?" Caster said out loud in thought. With the information given and from what he had seen of Rider's mount, it would take only a few short minutes before company would arrive.

Plenty of time for him to prepare proper accommodations rest assured but... "Ah, it's too bad." Caster moaned out his sadness. "That I would have to sacrifice my Master's fine work for such ignorant people but still, manners are manners I suppose. What kind of host would I be if I did not do my utmost to see to the needs for those who went out of their way to visit me?" Caster said this with a maddening smile.

The text in his hands began to glow once again; and from within the darkness colors began to distort, reality began to break, and the madness that lay in the depths of time and space began to seep onto the world.

Whimpers, moans of pains, of sadness and despair, all mixed together and it was beautiful music to his ears.

**[0][0][0]**

It did not take long for the pursuing party to reach Caster's lair. Being guided by known coordinates and the swiftness of Rider's mount ensured that less than a few scant minutes had passed when they had left the Einzebern forest.

His Servant pulled on the reigns of the chariot to have the bulls come to a halt. As they their motion came to a halt the group was assaulted by a horrible stench, it was both nauseating and familiar.

It was the scent of blood.

It was the scent of death.

"Welcome my dear guests, to my humble abode."

And out of the twisting pits of the black curtain stepped forth the host of this den of defilement; and he was not alone.

Archer's eyes widened, as did Waver's, as children stepped out in stride with Caster. Their clothes were disheveled, clothes a mix of colors but with splotches of blood. Both boys and girls from different families, different hairstyles, height, and body weight, each different from the rest but they all shared one feature. A blank look on their faces denoted the hypnotism used to keep them in check.

"So now as a proper host I must see to your entertainment as well. I hope you enjoy what I have prepared for you." Caster said with a self-satisfied smile.

"What are you - -" Archer had not been able finish her question, for horror began to creep into her face. Her eyes widened, her mouth agape, the color of skin turning a shade pale. An expression shared he shared. An expression that Waver would have picked up on the visages of his Servant and allied Master, if he knew where to look as they kept their own calm facade.

The reason?

The bodies of the children began to bloat and swell; and as their bodies began to change the hypnotism used on them was then released. The confusion the young ones shared was very brief as fear began to seep in followed by cries of pain.

Veins popped.

Blood spurted.

Bone shattered.

Their bile and life fluid poured out from almost every orifice they had. It took less than a minute for these children to turn into morbid parodies of balloons.

And with a snap of his fingers once more, they burst open with a shower of sanguine fluid, organs, and bones.

"Please hold your applause, the show has not quite finished yet." Caster said as he still kept his hand aloft.

He was about to snap his fingers again before several slivers of energy bolts phased through where his head was.

"An illusion?" Waver wondered out loud as he and the others saw Caster's from turn slightly transparent after the rapid and accurate assault. Then his eyes narrowed in scrutiny. "No, an astral projection."

"Temper, temper Archer." Caster leered as he waved an admonishing finger. "A young lady such as yourself _should_ be able to conduct herself with grace and poise after all Perhaps a lesson is required as a little reminder, hmm?"

Archer's bangs covered her eyes, shielding them from observation, her lips were drawn to a small frown; but they could clearly see the twin lines of tears rolling down her cheeks. She kept her silence for a few moments longer, no doubt in his or anyone's mind she had been affected by what had transpired only moments ago.

"Was that really necessary, Caster?" Archer addressed solemnly.

The projection tilted its head to the side. The large eyes continued to observe the pink-haired Servant's reaction as it nodded.

"But of course." Caster responded.

Maybe it was the way Caster responded. His tone indicated that his answer was the most obvious choice any other person in his stead would do. Not only that but the smile on his face was honest and true. This disturbed Waver more than Rider or Kirei, but for Archer it seemed to have struck a chord with her.

Neither Waver nor Rider, nor Kirei said anything as the tensed grip that Archer had on her bow had suddenly increased in pressure. They could practically hear the weapon Archer wielded begin to groan in protest.

"I see you will not be receptive to my other teachings the way you are right now. It seems my show had been quite successful in moving you." Caster sighed in satisfaction.

"That pleases me so much that I shall hold back my lesson for another time, and, as a token, I shall call of my hounds from their hunt." And with a mocking wave, Caster's illusion vanished into shadows once more, the image of his smile still taunting his opponents, as it was the last visible part of the magic to fade away.

With the dispersion of Caster's spell the presence of the Servant disappeared as well.

"Do not think you can get away so easily next time Caster." Everyone heard Archer's declaration as she lowered her bow, her golden eyes now hardened and glaring at the spot where the illusion was stationed a moment ago.

The tension in the air ceased to continue, but that did little to bring comfort for three males as they kept a small berth away from Archer.

A few moments of silence had passed and afterwards, Waver's legs gave out from under him.

"It seems it is our loss." Rider said solemnly.

"Yeah, completely." Waver agreed with his Servant as he placed his hands over his eyes trying to block the images he just saw.

"How?" Waver asked, drawing the attention of both his Servant and his ally. His voice cracked, turning a pitch higher, a testament to how affected he had been by the scene he had witnessed. "How can someone like that exist? How can he kill those kids without a care?"

"It is who he is boy." Rider answered. Waver looked up to his Servant and saw Iskander's solemn demeanor.

Rider glanced down, and regarded his Master.

"Just as you who are yourself, as I am myself, as Archer is herself, and her Master himself." Rider continued. "All of us can do the things we do because it is who we are, it represents us. Our actions, our words, the very way we talk, stand, and walk shows the world who it is that walks her soil."

Rider stooped for a moment to lift his Master back up to his feet. "We are who are boy. It is our very self that defines who we become. Do not be swayed by what others do. Contemplate and reflect on what you perceive and make it something with which you can draw knowledge and strength from, because in the end…."

Once again, the King of Conquerors grinned. "You boy will be the one standing at the edge of the world with nothing and everything before you."

Rider then turned Waver to view the remains of Caster's victims. "Now will you take that first step?"

Waver looked to his Servant, then to the gore that still stained the floor. He looked at Archer he now looked mournful for the loss of young lives as she kept to herself, silent as a grave.

"_**None of us lives to himself, and none of us dies to himself."**_

He and Rider looked to their remaining ally who had suddenly began speaking, in English.

In Kirei's hands was a small pocket bible. The priest was most likely reciting a verse to those who had just departed from this world.

He stared at Kirei for a moment longer before shifting back to look at the spot where Caster's image had stood moments ago, as did those children.

"_**If we live, we live to the Lord, and if we die, we die to the Lord; so then, whether we live or whether we die, we are the Lord's." **_

As Kirei continued Waver dried the tears that threatened to spill out from his eyes. His Servant was right. There was nothing that could have been done. The moment had passed. The children were dead and Caster and his Master was still running loose.

Again his Servant was right, there was nothing to be had by moping.

Caster did this act because it was who he was. It was in his power to do so and he chose to do it.

But one thing became clear to him. Just as Caster, just as everyone conducted himself or herself in a way that defined their own character, he too could do the same.

He could show everyone, show the world just who he was, just who he can become.

"_**For to this end Christ died and lived again, that he might be Lord both of the dead and of the living."**_

Kirei snapped his bible shut, the echo it made finalizing the small ceremony for the dead, and with it came a change from within him.

Gone were the tears in his eyes now.

Gone was the anxiety and fear that gripped him so thoroughly. Those emotions were still there, but they were muted. Now was not the time to be showing them, maybe later, but not now.

"It seems you have come to a decision, Waver Velvet." Kirei observed when he saw the steely glint that now appeared in the young boy's eyes.

"I have." Waver said. "Rider, destroy this place. Make sure Caster won't be able to use anything here for anything. We'll resume our search for that lunatic in the morning."

Rider gave a grim laugh. "Looks like my Master has taken his first step on his journey."

"Indeed he has." Archer said, finally adding her voice to the silence. "And he has you to thank after all Rider." She said with a small knowing smile. Her face now softened as she observed the interaction between the small Master and his large Servant.

Rider returned the gesture as Archer continued speaking. "You are strong Waver." She began. "Stronger than what you think. Your character, your intelligence, your ever growing wisdom constitutes who you are, and those things will see you through in life. Never forget that."

Waver looked to Archer and nodded in understanding.

"Rider." He called out to his Servant who nodded.

"Understood Master." The large Servant responded.

With a whip of the reigns Gordius Wheel began to waylay destruction.

Slowly.

Thoroughly.

Lighting and energy arced around the mount. It vaporized and set ablaze the accursed tomb in which they were inside off.

As he watched the destruction his Servant caused he understood, if only a little.

That he is Waver Velvet, third generation magus, participant of the fourth Holy Grail War, and Master of the Servant Rider, the mighty King of Conquerors himself, Iskander.

And now, he will take to the stage, and ready himself to risk everything for his future because this is who is. He was once a regular magus, striving for knowledge, his mentor wronged him and for that he sought restitution.

Now, he had found something more.

He found a friend.

He found a true mentor.

He found allies.

He found wisdom.

He found anxiety.

He found sorrow.

He found pain.

No doubt he would encounter all these findings again and more, some with greater intensity than others.

But at this moment, as the mount that his Servant commanded reached the end of the tunnel, as the chariot pulled up as the mighty bulls of heaven began to ascend, for a brief moment, a tiny fraction in the span of time, almost nothing to the passage of the ever moving hands of father time, he saw himself.

He saw himself for who he was.

He saw himself for who he is.

And he saw himself for what he _will_ be.

And Waver Velvet saw greatness.

**[0][0][0]**

She was a flurry of movement. Her every action could be likened to a feather, dancing lightly in the arms of a furious gale. She and her fellow Servant, Lancer, were poetry in motion as they moved and fought with as much vigor as they would have each other against this ceaseless tide of devil hounds.

Between each hound she dispatched she was made aware the safety of her Master. She was not alone in her actions as Lancer shared his own concerns, especially with his Master sporting a rather large wound in the shoulder. No doubt the wound inflicted was Kiritsugu's handiwork.

She ducked yet again to evade a swipe that would have taken off her head. Her movement was met with aid as the lunging hound feasted on the red tip of Lancer's spear. She reciprocated in kind as she swung herself to the side and quickly cut down the two dogs that had aimed to injure her ally at his flank.

With a quick flick, the hound was dislodged from his weapon, and once again, the two knights stood back-to-back. The hounds were circling them now, wary of their prowess and waiting for the most opportune moment to strike. Their own Master's who stood back-to-to back as well, just a few feet away from them, shared their situation.

Lancer's Master was still clutching his wounded shoulder but the blob he controlled had formed a solid dome around the two. She had seen the hounds tear at it several times and they had broken through regardless how strong the defensive structure was.

Kiritsugu would then respond with his own weapon of choice, a firearm that seemed to have more power than it should, and while she could see the hounds pushed back by the sheer force the bullets would travel, it did little harm to them if any at all.

Both Servants had tried to close the distance between them and their own respective Masters, but as the moments passed it looked as if they hadn't moved at all. The influx of these beasts had done nothing but continuously barred their path to their Masters, in fact, it almost looked as if they gap between the four them was widening.

Time was running out for their Masters, she knew it to be true, as did Lancer. Their Masters could only delay the dogs, and if she and her fellow Servant could not reach them in time, then the two of them would be leaving this war quite early.

The hounds looked ready to attack again when a rather large bark made the demonic nightmares heel. A rather large hound, almost as large as pony in comparison, came forth from the throng of demons.

It gave them all a once over and Saber could not help but felt the hair on her neck rise at the apparent intelligence this being seemed to radiate.

Once again the great beast barked and soon, the rest of the pack soon started to retreat. Slowly, each one of these demons started to recede into the depths of space and time until the only one remained was the great hound. It looked from her, to Lancer, to her Master, and to Lancer's Master before finally, without even stepping back to the shadows like its brethren, it too disappeared.

Silence had reigned as the calmness of the area began to settle but something had caught Saber's attention.

Lancer had moved.

Just as abruptly as the Servant had displaced his self.

A shot rang out.

**[0][0][0]**

Uryuu Ryuunosuke smiled as he finished placing the last touches on his latest work. So far, this one was turning out to be the greatest yet.

His latest work he took inspiration from an angel statue he had seen during his many moves from city to city. In fact, he had remembered such a work of art after seeing an endearing scene at a café between a mother and her daughter having dinner together.

It was quite simple to abduct them and start on his work. When he was done he was quite pleased with the outcome even though this type of art was a far cry of his usual fashion. Well, he had to admit, Bluebeard was right the way the emotion moved so dynamically was something to behold.

"Ah, Ryuunosuke, such fine work you have crafted."

He turned to greet his friend with wave and smile. "Thanks, couldn't have done it without you though. When you said that thing about fear being in a dynamic state and saw these two everything just clicked in my head you know."

Bluebeard smiled as he inspected his work.

"Very interesting how you spaced both mother and daughter apart." He said as looked between the two bodies. "Ah, I see, you kept their lower bodies in place but left their upper bodies to move…. How did you manage that?"

He grinned. "That would be telling, but let's say that I got my inspiration from a movie I saw a while back regarding wax."

Bluebeard nodded.

"I see…" Caster shifted once again as he carefully inspected the mother's face. "Oh, you even managed to get her to cry while trapped in this moment, incredible workmanship Ryuunosuke."

"Yup, I just got lucky, people don't cry blood some people can, but thanks for the compliment Mr. Bluebeard." He waved a little bit of the praise with a slight blush starting to form on his face.

"As nice as it is for me to continue in evaluating your work, I have some bad news Ryuunosuke." He looked towards his friend's face as he listened to what had happened in their hideout.

Several emotions coursed through him.

Surprise.

Disbelief.

Anger.

Sorrow.

How? How could such, such _monsters_ force his friend to destroy their art like that? Sure, Bluebeard had to use those kids to teach others the greatness of their work, but still, they placed so much effort and time and getting the bodies in the right position as well as the bits and pieces to maximize the terror and pain that was exhibited by their work.

"It's not fair." He said after a while of contemplation. He made sure he added a pout to show Bluebeard how much he hated the situation.

His friend nodded. "I know Ryuunosuke, I know very well how unfair the world and its people are. But take heart that we were able to teach at least some of the ignorant the meaning of our work."

He nodded in agreement. Then smiled as curiosity came out to call. "So tell me, how did they react?" He couldn't help but add a little smile in when he asked that.

Bluebeard had mimicked him with a pleased smile of his own. "Ah, Ryuunosuke, it was delightful. The shock, the horror as they realized what happened, the _anger_, you could feel the emotions roll off of them in waves, and some of then had the skill to keep their faces calm amidst such a turmoil. Truly, it was a moving sight to behold."

He couldn't help it. He pumped his bloodied fist in the air. "Cool!" He shouted in triumph, and what a triumph it was.

Then as the elation he felt start to die down, a thought struck him.

"Ryuunosuke, is something the matter?"

It seemed his friend Bluebeard could read it on his face as well and was curious about it.

"Hey Mr. Bluebeard, I have an idea." He smiled as he continued and explained his plan to his friend, his partner, and his inspiration.

His friend placed a finger to his chin and gave a bit more thought on his idea and after a few moments, Bluebeard nodded.

"That is an excellent idea, my Master. I think we may be able to manage something of that magnitude." Bluebeard concluded with a smile of his own.

"Cool!"

"Um, Master, what are you doing?"

Ryuunosuke looked at his friend, mimicking the confusion being showed.

"Seriously dude?" He asked incredulously. "It's a high-five."

Bluebeard cocked his head to the side, still in confusion. "High….five…. you say?"

Ryuunosuke nodded hand still in the air. "Yeah, um, think of it as a friendly gesture for celebrating."

Understanding spread across his partner's face as he reciprocated the gesture and the two them slapped their hands together.

"Alright!" He cheered. "Let's get this thing going Mr. Bluebeard."

"Agreed Ryuunosuke, I am, how you say it, right behind you."

Then the two left leaving the crying forms of both mother and daughter, trapped in their prison of flesh; bound in despair within their carefully costumed bodies with applied makeup.

The mother in a desperate attempt to reach her child that stood just a little distance away from her with bloody tears trailing her cheeks.

The child in a crawling position to try and reach her parent, both legs broken and a red pool beneath her small frame.

The two trapped in eternity, both weeping, both lonely as they gazed at each other so close and yet so far away.

**[0][0][0]**

"Tokiomi, are you there?" Risei spoke in the strange contraption his friend had given him months before his move into the city's church.

"_Yes Risei, I am here."_ Tokiomi's response came from the modified phonograph.

"I am afraid I have some bad news." The old priest started. "Caster has escaped and has hidden himself. There have also been reports of even more children disappearing."

"_Yes, I've heard as much from one of the Assassins."_

"Not only that." Risei continued. "But entire families have started going missing. If this keeps up the entire Grail War will be put into jeopardy. Not to mention the numbers of lives lost."

"_There is always collateral damage when the Holy Grail War is concerned my friend. You should know that by now."_ Came Tokiomi's cool response.

"That doesn't mean we put the lives of the uninvolved needlessly at risk!" Risei shot back heatedly before sighing. "I will be enforcing the rule change soon. For the duration of the Grail War, until Caster's defeat, all Master and Servant pairs will cease all hostilities. There WILL be no squabbles until Caster is dealt with."

"_With a reward of that caliber up for anyone to take then I think we can safely assume that all the other Masters will agree to this."_

"That I have no doubt." Risei agreed.

"_Is there anything else?"_ Tokiomi asked.

"There is one more thing." Risei responded. "It seems that the recent increase of disappearances tend to center around family's with distant relations to Magi."

"_Distant relations to Magi you say?" _Tokiomi's voice was now tinged with interest befitting a man of his nature.

"Yes." Risei affirmed. "I used some of the old records that we have on the residents here in the city and after cross-referencing the list of abductees with the list we have, we found that almost all the newly kidnapped victims have a form of distant ancestry from different families of Magi." He explained.

"It could mean something, maybe nothing at all, but I can feel it Tokiomi. I may be an Executor no longer, but these old bones of mine say that a storm is coming my friend; and we'd best prepare for it as much as possible." Risei continued.

"_Indeed. Very well, with Archer still under guise as Kirei's Servant they will no doubt try to track down Caster. I will have Assassin actively pursue any leads and to report to Kirei of any findings when he and Archer are alone."_

With that, both men concluded their talk. Risei sighed once more. "This war is becoming more and more tiring." With a weary expression Risei began his preparation for his announcement.

**[0][0][0]**

Kayneth gave a sigh of relief as his fiancé, Sola-Ui, managed to finish the healing process of his wounded shoulder. He sagged back into the chair courtesy of small furnishings his Servant had been able to acquire. It wasn't to his taste, but the old sofa chair was comfortable, and for now, that was good enough.

"Will my Lord be alright my Lady?" Lancer asked dutifully from the side.

Sola-Ui nodded at the Servant. "Yes, aside from a wounded pride Kayneth should be fine. The wound on his shoulder was clean so healing the bone, muscle, and tissue while time consuming, was of little consequence." She said with a smirk.

Lancer gave a small sigh of relief himself and smiled politely. "That is a relief, and I thank you for your support of my Master madam."

Sola-Ui waved it off and responded in kind. "It's no problem Lancer. After-all, I'm here as Kayneth's support." She then rolled her eyes and gave a small pointed glare at the man on the chair. "As much it is to my chagrin."

"In any case…" She continued. "How did the assault on Saber's Master go?" Sola-Ui had sent her question to her fiancé.

"Not exactly as how I planned." Kayneth replied.

"That much was certain." Shot at him derisively.

"Regardless, with Caster's interference I was not able to properly deal with that second-rate Magus." Kayneth coolly replied against Sola-Ui's taunt. "Still, I was able to do repay his insolence in kind." A smirked played on the Master's lips. "In fact, that little surprise I instilled in _Volumen Hydragyrum_ will make things quite difficult for him if he does not treat it right away, if he can at all. If anything that should weaken their strength even further and force them to go on the defensive."

"And with Saber still wounded from Lancer's Noble Phantasm, that will put in them in quite a precarious situation." Sola-Ui concluded, then she smirked. "That's quite devious of you Kayneth. I wouldn't have expected anything less."

The redhead then regarded Lancer for a moment before continuing. "Still you still owe Lancer your thanks Kayneth. If he had not been able to reach you in time who knows what kind of damage you would have received."

"Thanks are not necessary my Lady." Lancer interjected. "I was doing as what both my honor and duty as both Servant and a Knight commands it. Not too mention if not for the aide of Archer and Rider, I would not have made it in time myself."

Kayneth was silent for a moment as he watched the interaction between his fiancé and his Servant with a calm eye, his slight victory earlier in the night soothing him somewhat. "No, she is right. If you had not intervened at that moment in spite of what had been happening, who knows what would have been done to me? So, you have my thanks Lancer."

The Irish Knight looked quite pleased with himself for only second before his face set into a stoic mask once more ready to serve his lord.

Kayneth then looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Now that I think about it I think I may have recognized Saber's Master." He said.

"And?" Sola-Ui prodded.

"Yes, there's no doubt, the Einzbern Master for this war is undoubtedly the _Magus Killer_." Kayneth concluded as he reviewed the previous battle in his mind. The traps, the firearms, the way of deploying a Reality Marble in his own body in order to dodge and escape _Volumen_ _Hydragyrum's_ attacks, it all pointed to a very practical if unorthodox method of application of a man who had fought and killed Magi.

A small sliver of concern entered Sola-Ui's face. "The _Magus Killer_." She hummed. "This may be a bit more troublesome than we realize."

"Master, if I may ask, who is this _Magus Killer_ you and my Lady are talking about?" Lancer questioned.

"He is a man of dubious nature." Kayneth began slowly trying to carefully word his description of one of his opponents for the war. "There have been stories about his work for the Association. How the Clock Tower would contact him if there was Magus who needed to be hunted down and exterminated due to their own foolish agendas."

To Lancer's observation, he noticed the grim facade that now settled on his Lord and Lady's face. To the knight, it seemed as if they were reliving a nightmare only known to them. Whoever this _Magus Killer_ is, it disturbed his Master and his fiancé very much so.

"Within certain circles." This time, Sola-Ui continued. "They say that the_ Magus Killer_ was responsible for many atrocities. He would do anything for the sake of his objective. I even heard that he had destroyed an airplane full of people in order to kill a renegade Magus who had been given a sealing designation and was aboard said plane."

"Despite the stories and rumors, we cannot deny that this man, Emiya Kiritsugu, is one we should not trifle with so carelessly. I had already done so and it cost me a wounded shoulder, not too mention many of my equipment when he destroyed the Hyatt." Kayneth sighed. "It seems the Grail War was not so clear-cut as I had expected it to be."

Again, Sola-Ui gave a quick huff. "If anything _my dear._" She said with a slight bite in the tone. "You might want to set your expectations a little lower if you want to win."

Kayneth just gave a dry laugh, slightly amused despite the jibe. "You may be right."

"My Lord, if I may, might I suggest a course of action?" Lancer suddenly spoke out.

Both Kayneth and Sola-Ui looked at the Servant in curiosity, both silently asking for him to continue.

"From what you have told me, this _Magus Killer_, Saber's Master seems to be a type of assassin and hunter. One who would go to any lengths to accomplish his goal. If that were the case, then wouldn't it be more prudent for us to not linger so long in one place. Eventually he will gather the means to find us. We have dealt a serious blow to them, they are still reeling and this could give us ample time for us to cover our tracks and disappear. As long as we currently hold the initiative we may be able to find the means in permanently dealing with him when the situation presents itself." Lancer supplied.

Kayneth and Sola-Ui kept their silence, their high intellects working in trying to devise the usefulness of Lancer's claim and the merits of doing such a plan of action. This a kept for a minute until the latter spoke up.

"Kayneth, Lancer's plan, it may be the best choice at the moment."

Kayneth himself looked at Sola-Ui who continued speaking as he did so.

"While you and Lancer were away I have been keeping track of the goings of the city. It seems Caster has been making quite a mess, and if anything is drawing the attention of some of the other Master and Servant pairs. We can use the chaos Caster is creating and hide ourselves again. With Saber still wounded maybe one of the other Servants will try there had in defeating her." She explained.

Kayneth, again, kept silent. The plan had merit, it was a sound strategy, employing hit and run tactics and with Lancer's skill and Noble Phantasm, it was possible. He placed a hand to his chin as his mind came up with more and more scenarios.

"That…. actually may work. If we can weaken the other Servant's one at a time then we may be able to manipulate the elimination process of the other pairs to our advantage." An idea struck the blonde man as he remembered a scene earlier when the war had just begun.

"Lancer." Kayneth addressed his Servant. The Servant of the Lance stood straight, pride and strength shinning through his posture as he was spoken to. "How well would you fare against either Rider or Berserker by yourself?"

Lancer reflected on what was asked of him. Scenarios already coming to mind as relayed to his Master on what he knows. "Berserker may not be much of a problem. There is no doubt that the black Servant fights with skill despite his condition. In the end though, he is still of the Berserker class, he is of no consequence my Lord. Rider though may be a problem. Not only is his mount a problem for me to fight against but also I have reason to believe both Servant Rider and Servant Archer have allied with each other for the duration of the war. I had seen both their Masters together as they aided Saber and I as we were dealing with Caster."

Kayneth took this information with a calculating gleam in his eye. "It seems we are besieged on almost sides with threats we had not seen in first glance. Not only that, with Assassin still running around we have to be extra careful during our relocation." He then nodded. "Alright, we will do as you suggested Lancer. Unfortunately, my body has not recovered sufficiently; I will have to rest for a while longer before we change location. For now, it would best if you could scout for areas to make into suitable bases for us to use. I am counting on you."

Lancer straightened up even further as he Kayneth said those last five words. "I understand my Lord. By your leave." With that, Lancer disappeared vanishing into his spirit form as he set out to do what his Master had commanded him to.

"I will reinforce the wards around here as well lay some surprises for anyone who might try to investigate once we leave." Sola-Ui said, and without waiting for a reply she set about to do her part.

Both Magi knew that now was not a time for pride. After finally seeing the threat in front of them, both of them now knew that pride had to be discarded if they were to come out of this war the alive, let alone the winner.

**[0][0][0]**

Tokiomi sat pensively in his chair as he pondered what he had discussed with his old friend.

He had to admit, with Caster and the mad Servant's Master running around unchecked, it would severely put the Holy Grail War at risk. It was with good and honest sense to enact this ruling for the purpose of preserving the secrecy of the ritual as well as the ways of thaumaturgy in general.

The Tohsaka patriarch's thoughts were derailed when a shadowy aspect of the Hassan appeared before him. This aspect was slim in build, with long willowy arms; it almost reminded Tohsaka of a monkey, almost. He also noticed the dark stain on the aspects said appendages.

"Assassin, what news do you bring?" He asked the Servant of the shadows.

The aspect was silent and Tohsaka wondered if the Servant was contemplating a betrayal before the Servant spoke, its husky voice did little to disguise the disgust that wormed its way in its words. "The infiltration of the Matou mansion was a success. I had been able to find more information on the whereabouts of your scion."

Tohsaka listened to what the aspect had found within the Matou home but his face did not twitch in the slightest. The Tohsaka head would have made quite the formidable politician or poke player if he so chose to have gone that road.

"But there was development during my infiltration." The Hassan added. "It seems that Caster's minions had attacked and had abducted your child. I had been able to escape but not without being detected by those monsters."

"And Kariya and his Servant?" Tohsaka prodded.

"They had done their best to protect her, but they were overwhelmed by the numbers alone. They still live but with the decaying condition of Berserker's Master so questionable I am not sure how long he will last." Was the assassin's answer.

"No doubt Kariya will sacrifice his safety for that of Sakura's. That may prove to be beneficial." Tohsaka was about to say more when he heard the distinct ringing of the phone.

Odd.

Knowing that his early ruse with Assassin and Archer had been a success, and Kariya was the only one who knew where he was right now. That and the Matou representative wanted to handle his vendetta against him personally; there was only one other person who could call him, especially this late.

The ringing still continued as he made his way from the basement, cane in hand as he continued his contemplation. Assassin silently following behind him. For a while, as Tokiomi traveled through, the dark and silent halls of his home, he could remember. He could remember what it was before, the soft footsteps of his daughters and his wife. The smiles they shared, the moments they had. Now, all that was left a cold, and empty shell of a home.

The ringing continued until he picked up the phone and placed the handset to his ear.

"Aoi."

He already knew who it was on the other end of the line.

"_Tokiomi, oh thank goodness." _

He could feel the tension in his wife's voice; the worry and panic were easy to pick up.

"What's wrong? Why are you calling me so late, and so soon?" He asked.

"_It's Rin. She ran away from my parent's home. I tracked her all the way back to Fuyuki but I haven't been able to find her yet. I've checked all the places where she could have gone but I haven't found her yet. I called to tell you and ask if she came to visit you."_

Tokiomi felt himself grip his phone tighter.

"I see. She isn't here Aoi, and I haven't seen her since the two of you left before the beginning of the war. Where are you right now?" He asked his wife, already in his mind, Tokiomi was going over what to do.

"_I am in a phone booth near the park. Dear… I…. -!"_

Whatever his wife was going to say, she was not able to finish. Tokiomi heard the sound of glass breaking, his wife screaming, inhuman noises, before the line went dead.

Tokiomi stared at the phone. He was about to turn to his faux Servant to give a order when another Hassan appeared nearby. This one aspect was large, a body builder's frame shown by his exquisitely crafted muscles.

"Tokiomi-san, it is not safe here anymore." He said to Tokiomi. The second Hassan turned to his long-armed aspect. "You were followed." He said tersely.

Both aspects drew their respective weapon. The first Hassan drew a short length, black scimitar. The second Hassan equipped his own weapons, a pair of Bagh Nakhs. The two aspects of the Servant Assassin stood to the side of Tokiomi akin to a pair of bodyguards.

"Now would be a good time to leave." The Hassans said as one.

Tokiomi nodded. He was about to take a step towards the door when shadows moved from outside the nearby windows.

The magus stopped as he picked up he heard his senses picked up something wrong. The assassins noticed his hesitance and were on the alert.

That was when the front doors of the mansion broke into splinters and exploded inwards blowing up debris and dust.

Lunar light bled into the foyer as the invaders made their shapes known. Their skin was black, smooth, and oily. A pair of horns adorned their heads, curving inward toward each other. A pair of bat-like wings could be seen jutting from their backs. Their prehensile paws would open and clench in what appeared to be anticipation. This was also observed on the barbed tails that would lash out from side to side ready to spear its target by the will of their owners. What completed this monstrosity, was the apparent lack of a face on its body, only a blank and black inky stretch of skin was the visage of this creature.

Immediately, the assassins took their stances and prepared themselves to fight. Tokiomi, while fascinated by such creatures, took a step back, the jewel atop of his cane glowing with power.

It seems that threat that Caster posed was well founded.

**[0][0][0]**

Archer looked to the horizon, to the direction of her true Master's abode.

"Is something the matter Archer?" Iskander asked as he noticed the sudden movement she made.

Archer just stared for a moment longer before a frown crossed her features. She then turned back to look at the King of Conquerors. "I thought I felt something off. I suppose it is post-battle nerves." She said as she waved off the concern.

Rider just laughed. "I see. That is to be expected with an opponent like Caster. I say it is good you have such caution."

He then looked down his face still showing amusement. "I wish I could the same for the boy." He indicated to Waver who had fallen asleep sitting down, the adrenaline rush and emotional turmoil already taking its toll on his young body.

Archer shared in his mirth but not before giving Kirei a passing glance.

Kirei caught her eye behind Rider's large frame before continuing observing the city down below.

Archer then looked up at the starry night sky, as she gave her instructions to her dearest friends. Four affirmative responses echoed in her mind before Archer allowed herself to relax and enjoy the scene above the cloud's atop of Rider's chariot platform.

Archer knew, she could feel it, the time would come and Caster and his Master's atrocities would come to an end.

**[0][0][0]**

_1: A Bagh Nakh is a claw-like Indian weapon designed to either fit over the knuckles or under the palm (Taken from Wikipedia)_

**A/N:**

Begeezus, this was WAY overdue for an update. In any case I would like to thank Megaloix for helping me piece together this chapter and giving me ideas on how to progress my story. I would also like to apologize for the long, long, update rate. As much as I love doing this story, a mix of writer's block, lack of inspiration, and real life was working against me. That and fanfiction writing doesn't put food on the table though wish it could.

Anyway, please Read and Review. I would like to hear what you think. Please point out things you liked, didn't like, point of improvement, so that I can better myself as a writer.

Thank you, and I'll try to churn out Chapter 7 as soon as I can, no promises though.

**Dminion now signing off…**


End file.
